Lagrimas de Sangre
by Kiss92
Summary: Inconsientemente disfrace al lobo por un dulce conejo blanco, ahora pagaria las consecuencias de mis malas elecciones. Habiendo tantas causas de muerte ¿Quien diria que podria morir por amor?
1. Prologo

**D**_i_s**c**_l_a**i**_m_e**r**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa autora Meyer.. :D pero la historia si es mia XD

**S**_u_m**m**_a_r**y**:Inconsientemente disfrace al lobo por un dulce conejo blanco, ahora pagaria las consecuencias de mis malas elecciones. Habiendo tantas causas de muerte ¿Quien diria que podria morir por amor?

**N**_/_A: Bueno. Aqui les traigo mi nuevo Fic... No esta muy claro, es una idea que me acaba de nacer, parece un poco lugubre en realidad asi me siento (sin motivo aparente) Creo que me destaco mas en lo lugubre y trist. Este Fic tiene clasificasion **M** por que quisas y tal vez ponga cosas algo como que adultas, tanto como de lenguaje, agresivas y quizas sexuales asi que **MENORES ABSTENGANSE** de leer este fic. Las ideas que recorren mi cabeza estan muy activas asi que correra por su responsabilidad si deciden leerlo =/. En fin, pronto actualizo (Si lo desean). En cuanto mi otra historia Hold On debo decir que el nuevo cap esta a punto de caramelo. Pronto lo subire. Mañana si tengo tiempo. Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo aun y a los que me van a empezar a leer.

Se les quiere a todos !

* * *

Prologo

Existen muchas causas de muerte y muchas formas de morir. Podrías morir asesinado o por causas naturales, se puede morir rápidamente y sin sentir ningún dolor o tal vez podrías morir lenta y dolorosamente. Te podría llegar la hora por accidente o quizás ya estaba escrita en tu camino alguna fatalidad. Quizás mueras viviendo una gran experiencia lo cual no te haga arrepentirte de nada… O simplemente tal vez y solo tal vez puedas morir en tu propia cama mientras duermes, sin saber lo que se te avecina.

_-"Mami… ¿El amor es una causa de muerte?"-_

-"_Jamás… Escúchame bien JAMAS una persona ha muerto o podría morir por amor"-_

Esa conversación nunca la olvidaría y las palabras inmortales de mi madre siempre llegaban a mi cabeza en todo momento, siempre las analice debidamente y trate de buscarles significado… ¿El amor _podría _ser una causa de muerte? Ahora que ya no contaba con cinco años de edad y había vivido grandes experiencias en mi vida estaba segura que la respuesta a eso era _Si_

¿Dónde quedaron Romeo y Julieta? ¿Por qué mi madre en ese momento no pensó en la historia de Desdémona y Otelo? ¿Acaso mi madre no recordó en la historia de Sibyl Vane y Dorian Gray?... No ella no les olvido, ni los omitió. Solo que… Nunca existieron en realidad. Solo son cuentos fantasiosos… El amor parecía estar solo en ellos y en ningún otro lugar.

Y comprender eso me mantuvo con los pies sobre la tierra por algún tiempo. El amor esta donde debe estar. En los cuentos de fantasía. Y solo en ellos tenían un gran impacto. Solo en ellos podrían ser una causa de muerte. Las medias naranjas, las almas gemelas, tu otra mitad… Todo era una farsa para vender películas y libros. Algo creado estratégicamente para hacer soñar a las masas con algo más allá de la realidad, algo que los hiciera soñar con poder obtener algo parecido, algo similar a lo que los libros, películas y revistas nos mostraban diariamente.

Las personas soñaban con tener un amor casto y puro, un ser, un acompañante eterno por el cual sintieran que podrían dar su vida por aquella persona incondicionalmente, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa. Había personas que confundían la realidad con la fantasía… Yo lo hice.

A veces se desea tanto algo que nos cegamos a nosotros mismos volviéndonos incapaces de ver con lo que en realidad nos estamos topando… Pero deseamos tanto, pero tanto ese tipo de amor incondicional que somos capaces de lo que sea por obtenerlo así no sea con la persona adecuada, sin darnos cuenta nuestro inconsciente disfraza a los lobos de conejos inocentes y nos entregamos por completo a esos retratos imaginarios, solo por lograr nuestro objetivo…

Aunque todo vaya mal en una relación, tu mente se enfrasca que es todo lo contrario. Te sientes satisfecha y realizada aunque tu pareja ser un muy mal hombre. Vez que te demuestra amor cuando en realidad no es así. El amor no se expresa por malas acciones… No se expresa por malos tratos y de ningún modo se expresa con brutalidad y agresividad.

Siempre pensé que me amaba… Siempre… Siempre desee ese _amor._ Él era el indicado. ¿En qué momento perdí el camino? ¿En qué momento mi soledad me hizo llegar hasta este punto?... _El amor no es una causa de muerte._ Eso ya no significaba nada en absoluto para mí. Era todo lo contrario.

Por ese irracional amor estaba a punto de morir. Por mi ceguera y terquedad me encontraba en esta posición… Paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de la realidad… ¿Moriría así? ¿Siendo víctima de tan cruel ser? ¿_Ese _era mi destino?

Tanto que le había entregado… Tanto que había sacrificado, él me arrebataba la vida poco a poco y yo lo había estado permitiendo. Era mi culpa y solo mía… ¿Por que tuve que darme cuenta de la cruda verdad cuando ya era muy tarde? ¿Cuándo ya solo un milagro podría salvarme?

Observe a mi enorme adversario a sus ojos furiosos y supe con claridad que este sería el final, acabaría conmigo… Moriría por _amor. _Lo que más me dolía era saber que lo pude haber evitado…

Él se acerco lentamente y desafiante tomándome por los brazos y alzándome en el aire, trate de soltarme pero era inútil. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me arrojo contra la pared y sentí un sabor cálido y salado en mi boca, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y las antiguas heridas junto con los cardenales ya casi sanadas comenzaron a dolerme nuevamente, ya este sería mi fin. ¿Quién diría que moriría así?

* * *

Si quieren que sigua actualizando haganmelo saber.

Me encantaria seguirla, pero ustds mandan.

Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones, ire escribiendo los demas caps en caso de que deseen que los suba. Si no es asi bueno no perdere nada :)

Saludos!


	2. Una luz al final del Tunel

Gracias **Karinita Cullen** por ser el primer review :) aki esta el primer cap oficial.

Es interesante como las ideas se concentran en mi cabecilla...

Pronto continuare la historia de Hold On el cap q estoy haciendo le falta algo que no se que es.. Ultimament me estoy inspirando pro Cirque du Freak Darren Shan saga que es todo lugubre y sangriento y Hold On es algo de amor asi que mientras este loca continuare esta la otra pronto la seguire :)

* * *

Capítulo I

Luz al final del Túnel

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Sonaba mi molesto reloj despertador… eran las 6 am y estaba comenzando _otro _un nuevo y solitario día, Genial. Me pare dando tras pies y chocando con todo lo que estaba a mi camino, me pareció extraño que en ningún momento llegara a caerme… ¿Seria un día de suerte? Intente imaginarme que sí.

Me animo la idea de que hoy era viernes, el inicio del fin de semana, ya me hacía falta un descanso de la oficina. Pero el ver mi agenda me hizo caer en picada mi estado emocional, caí nuevamente en la realidad y me di cuenta de que empezaba la temporada para depresiva que jamás podía haber pasado.

Nunca me había interesado ni importado en realidad tener pareja, siempre pensé que si no tenia era por algún motivo y no me preocupaba, algún día llegaría por sí solo, siempre fui feliz así y no lo necesitaba en absoluto. Como predije mi primer novio llego y tan rápido como vino se fue… Llevándose con el parte de mi destrozado corazón, por años me mantuve al margen de los hombres tratando de sanar y restaurar lo que quedaba de mi pobre ser y cuando logro tener cambios significativos mi amigos deciden hacer su vida haciéndome sentir más miserable…

Hoy seria la fiesta de compromiso de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, sin contar que esta noche mi hermano mayor Emmet le propondría matrimonio a su flamante y sexy novia Rosalie Hale… Ah se me olvido mencionar que mi hermana menor Alice tendría la dicha de casarse en dos semanas con Jasper el hermano gemelo de Rosalie… Estaba muy feliz de que tanto amor rondara por el ambiente y que mis hermanos y mi mejor amigo se encontraran en tal posición, pero estaría el doble de contenta si tuviera a alguien con quien ir compartir mi felicidad… Además ¿con quién pasaría las navidades? Alice se casaría unos días antes de navidad y se iría a los Alpes suizos por su luna de miel, Jacob iría a los Ángeles a pasar las navidades con la familia de Reneesme su futura esposa y Emmet… Bueno Emmet de seguro no saldría de la habitación de Rosalie.

Podría pasar las navidades con mis padres, Charlie y Reneé… Si claro. Ellos saldrían en un crucero por el Caribe celebrando su decimo tercera reconciliación. Era definitivo estaba _sola._ ¡Y llegaría tarde al trabajo!

Corrí por el apartamento buscando mis ropas y maquillándome al mismo tiempo, recogiendo mi bolso y mis documentos mientras mordisqueaba una tostada quemada y bebiendo frenéticamente un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras me ponía los zapatos, increíblemente logre estar lista y me quedaba veinte minutos para llegar a tiempo al trabajo así que… en mi pequeño coche eso era un reto.

Me monte en mi Volkswagen tipo escarabajo de color azul oxidado y rogué a todos los cielos que encendiera. Metí la llave pidiendo un milagro y gracias al cielo encendió, pise el acelerador hasta el fondo… Mi cochecito raramente alcanzaba grandes velocidades y esta vez no era la excepción, mi pequeño y antiguo coche parecía a punto de expirar y corría casi a cuarenta kilómetros por hora, llegue a pensar que llegaría a la oficina más rápido si corría, pero luego mantuve la calma y trate de concentrarme en la vía.

Llegue con un minuto de atraso a la oficina, pero por suerte mi dictadora… Perdón Jefa Tanya Denali no había llegado. Pero si había llegado su superior… Que me parta un rayo hoy no era mi día… Edward Cullen, el jefe de _mi _jefa se encontraba en el pasillo justo al frente de mi escritorio –al parecer esperando a mi jefa, por ende esperándome a mí para que le deje el mensaje o lo dejara pasar a la oficina de Denali- y no parecía nada feliz. Me acerque tímidamente y coloque mis cosas en mi escritorio. El hombre no había notado mi presencia y se estremeció al verme llegar dando leve brinquito.

-"Eh… Buenos… Buenos Días Srta. Swan"- Dijo torpemente, el me odiaba estaba segura de ello. Yo también me odiaría si me hicieran lo que _yo _le hice.

…_Flash Back…_

_Era el final de mi primera semana de trabajo en la oficina CM. S. A. -Cullen Mason Sociedad Anónima- En toda la semana no había tenido ningún problema con ningún compañero de trabajo ni con mi jefa la cual me caía muy bien y su jefe… Dios su JEFE…. Edward Cullen, el vicepresidente de la Empresa e hijo de Carlisle Cullen el Presidente de la misma. Cada vez que veía a ese hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza y no podía evitar sonrojarme, era tan atractivo y sexy que al solo verlo me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos. _

_Él por su parte parecía ni darse cuenta de mi existencia y en toda la semana no me dirigió la palabra para otra cosa que no sea del trabajo o referente a eso. El Sr. Cullen era un amor platónico que tenía que superar pero por el momento me podría babear por el… Al fin y al cabo no le hacía daño a nadie y el jamás lo sabría. O eso pensaba yo._

_Esa mañana de viernes, el Sr. Cullen estaba discutiendo unos papeles con mi jefa y yo deje mis obligaciones para ver cada uno de sus movimientos, miradas y gesticulaciones él era perfecto. Mi jefa estaba loca por él… Siempre trataba de llamar su atención y capturarlo en sus redes. En medio de la discusión que poseían Edward… El Sr. Cullen dirigió furtivamente hacia mí… Era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Mi corazón pálpito eufórico y mi respiración se acelero, me sonroje como tomate y voltee la mirada muy apenada._

_-"Isabella podrías traerme los archivos del caso Jenkins, por favor"-Dijo mi jefa con tono cortante. Me pare avergonzada y cogí las pesadas carpetas eran demasiadas debí llevarlas por partes… pero no. Cogí todas al mismo tiempo y las lleve sin ver por dónde iba. En toda la semana tuve suerte de no tropezar o caer en manos de estas trampas mortales, quiero decir mis tacones. No estaba acostumbrada a usarlos y mi suerte parecía haber acabado. Me tropecé con la alfombra y las pesadas carpetas llenas de papeles salieron volando por los aires mientras que yo caía al suelo. Los papeles no me importaron mucho pero cuando alce la mirada vi en donde habían caído… Encima del Sr. Cullen haciendo tumbar su café hirviendo sobre su traje de diseñador y dañando todos los papeles de las carpetas y de los que el tenia en sus manos…_

_-"¡Oh Isabella ve por dónde vas niña! ¡Lo lamento tanto Edward es una tonta la despediré ahora mismo!"- Soltó Denali tratando de esconder una sonrisita maligna._

_-"Diablos, era mi mejor y más caro traje… Y esos papeles eran de suma importancia… No la despidas Tanya ¡dirán de la empresa que somos unos nazi que despiden a los empleados por ser patosos!"- Escupió las palabras mientras que Tanya hirvió de la rabia e intento limpiar el arruinado traje de su jefe este dijo que no era necesario y se retiro sin dirigirme la mirada, había sido indulgente conmigo pero por el bien de la compañía... Solo por eso._

…_Fin de Flash Back…_

Desde ese momento el Sr. Culle no me había dirigido la palabra ni la mirada, y se comportaba nerviosamente cuando tenía que hablar conmigo, sabía que me odiaba o tenía miedo, quizás temía que le arruinara otro traje o echara a perder de nuevo el trabajo… En fin, ya había superado ese amor platónico (dos años y medio eran más que suficiente para eso).

-"Buenos días Sr. Cullen… ¿Se le ofrece algo?"- Dije sin dirigirle la mirada y encendiendo mi ordenador.

-"Eh… Si… Bueno… ¿Tanya se encuentra?"-

-"No ha llegado aun Sr. ¿Desea dejarle un mensaje?"-

-"Eh… No… Perdón si dígale que la reunión de las once la pasamos para las diez. Que sea puntual"- Anote todo con sumo cuidado y me dirigí a trabajar, ignorando que Edward sequia parado frente mi escritorio moviendo las manos a sus lados y casi temblando.

-"¿Desea algo mas Sr.?"-

-"Eh… Si… Eh… No mejor no."- Dijo precipitadamente y se fue por el pasillo caminando rápidamente, Cullen estaba más raro de lo normal esta mañana.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y sin demás sorpresas, milagrosamente llego la hora de la salida y salí del edificio como bólido, encendí mi coche y comencé a manejar por la ciudad, sin pisar mucho el acelerador mi cochecito alcanzo una gran velocidad y me alegre por ello.

_Ring_, _ring, ring._

Sonó mi teléfono celular, y lo tome sin dejar de ver la carretera.

-"Bells ¿Donde estas?"- Era Jacob, me alegraba oír una voz amiga después de un largo día así que siempre me llamaba a esta hora.

-"Camino a casa Jake, ¿ya todo está listo para la fiesta?"-

-"Claro Bells, llega rápido Reneesme esta como loca con todo quiere ayuda_ femenina_"- acentuó la última palabra y se carcajeo.

-"Llegare en una hora. Adiós"- Colgué y lance mi teléfono sin ver donde caería, este fue a caer a mis pies y me agache para recogerlo… Un acto tonto.

Cuando levante la cabeza me encontré con un motociclista justo al frente de mi… ¡Lo arrollaría si no hacia algo!

Medite rápidamente mis opciones podría:

Girar a las izquierda impactarme con otro coche y atropellarlo a él

Girar a la derecha atropellar a los peatones y estamparme contra una casa o muro

O podría quedarme como tonta y atropellarlo.

En el momento cuando iba a tomar la decisión el conductor de la moto se giro y clavo sus ojos claros en los míos mostrando en ellos sorpresa, confusión y terror inmediato al ver el coche tan cerca, mi cuerpo actuó mas rápido que mi mente y pise el freno a fondo. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido aun así el coche toco la moto e hizo que cayera de golpe al suelo.

Me quede con mis manos agarradas al volante y sintiendo que mi boca llegaba al suelo. La gente comenzó a acumularse frente mi coche y desperté de mi shock momentáneo, me baje temblorosa del auto y me adentre en la multitud para encontrarme con un hombre alto, delgado pero a la vez musculoso y con cabellera dorada como el sol. Tenía unos raspones en sus manos y su pantalón de jean estaba roto. Las personas lo ayudaron a pararse y preguntaban frenéticas si estaba bien, el no les escuchaba y sus ojos claros estaba mirándome de arriba abajo.

-"Lo lamento tanto, no lo vi… ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo llevare a un hospital"- Dije temblorosa y apenada el solo sonrió.

-"No se preocupe, estoy bien yo… yo me metí en medio es mi culpa. Me llamo James Witherdale y ¿usted?"-Pregunto acercándose a tropezones debí haberlo lastimado de seguro, pero su actitud desinteresada me causo un estremecimiento.

-"Isabella Swan… ¿Seguro está bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Me siento tan apenada"- Su sonrisa se ensancho y sus ojos claros brillaron, viéndolo mejor este chico era atractivo.

-"Bueno… Podría invitarle a cenar y estaríamos a mano"- Esto no podría ser verdad… ¡¿Me estaba invitando a cenar por haberlo atropellado? Aunque era una tontería me encontré sonriéndole como boba y el me correspondía la sonrisa.

-"Eh… Bueno una cena no tiene nada de malo ¿no? De acuerdo."- James esbozo una sonrisa mayor justo antes de caer en la inconsiencia.

* * *

Saludos a los nuevos lectores!

y a los que me sigue leyendo!

**:)**


	3. Coup de Foudre

**N/A**: Aki esta el segundo cap :) sorry la tardanza e estado muy ocupada y bueno.. Leyendo lso doce libros de Darren Shan la Saga Cirque Du Freak.

El final es :´( Pero amo la saga aunq me dejo vacia y sin expresion. Deprimida. XD

Disfruten!

(El titulo significa Amor a primera vista, en frances)

* * *

Capítulo II

_Coup de Foudre_

-"Isabella Marie Swan ¿Estás Bien? ¿Cómo es eso que tuviste un accidente?"-Resonaba la voz de una Reneesme muy nerviosa al otro lado del auricular.

-"Nessie estoy bien, en serio no fui yo la que salió herida. Ya le conté a Jacob lo que paso. Iré en cuanto pueda… Lamento esto."-

-"De acuerdo Bellis, pero trata de llegar que Jake no está muy contento que digamos… esta muy tenso y preocupado… No necesitas ayuda o ¿sí?"- Hablar con Reneesme siempre era un desafío, desde que me conoció tuvo celos de mí. Mi relación con Jacob no es natural, somos muy buenos amigos casi como uña y mugre, ella siempre temió que se lo arrebatara y aun a punto de casarse con él sus inseguridades la invadían.

-"Dile a Jacob que se calme, es su fiesta de compromiso. Iré en cuanto pueda, no puedo dejar al este chico aquí solo, ¡quién sabe si me demanda! Adiós."- Colgué antes de que Jacob cogiera el teléfono se escuchaban sus quejas de fondo y no quería tener que enfrentarlo nuevamente, además sería el colmo para Nessie.

-"¿Disculpe Señorita… Swan?"- Me llamo una joven y tímida enfermera tocándome el hombro con delicadeza.

-"Si soy yo, que se le ofrece"-

-"Bueno Srta. El joven que ingresó… el Sr…Witherdale Si El Sr. Witherdale ya despertó, es mi deber informarle que solo sufrió una contusión menor pero ya está totalmente a salvo, aunque tenemos que dejarlo hospitalizado pro veinticuatro horas más, solo por formalidades."- La joven sonrió y le agradecí la información, pregunte si podía verlo y ella con gusto me guio a su habitación. El chico era terriblemente atractivo, su pelo amarillo como el sol era largo y sedoso, y su rostro tenía un _no sé qué… _que me fascinaba. Lo observe por la ventana mientras el jugueteaba con la vía intravenosa que le proporcionaba un suero hidratante, un cosquilleo recorrió mi vientre y decidí entrar. Siempre he pensado que las decisiones que tomamos son las acciones que nos definen como personas, nuestras decisiones somos nosotros y nada más, quien diría que esta decisión le daría un vuelco a mi vida…

Entre silenciosamente pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario, ya que unos ojos muy atentos y despiertos mi observaron de pies a cabeza.

-"Lo lamento tanto, ¿cómo se siente?"-dije con mi voz nerviosa y sin retirarme de la puerta.

-"Eh… Excelente, nunca me había sentido mejor. Pensé que… Pensé que había sido un sueño"- Dijo haciendo una expresión muy dulce con su rostro y entrecerrando los ojos.

-"¡Como quisiera yo eso!"-

-"Eh… Todo lo contrario, me alegro de que no haya sido un sueño loco… Digo, no fue una tragedia, no puede ser una tragedia cuando un ángel te arroya... O ¿Sí?"- Esbozo una sonrisa a medias y agacho la mirada a la misma vía intravenosa.-"Ah me llamo James…"-

-"Witherdale… Ya nos presentamos antes, antes de que se desmayara… Soy Isabella Swan."- Me acerque tomando un poco de confianza y sonrojándome como tonta.

-"Diablos, lo lamento no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso… Solo recuerdo su rostro y todo lo demás está en blanco… Espero que no haya hecho alguna idiotez o ¿me equivoco?"-Sonrió avergonzado –"Bueno no importa, en fin si no hice algo estúpido seguro lo hare luego… Isabella eh… bueno tal vez pensaste que te desharías de mi fácilmente pero… ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? O no sé ¿tomar un café? Claro solo para remendar el hecho de que me metí en el medio de tu coche."-

Mis piernas temblaban nuevamente, james era extrañamente excitante pero con un toque de misterio en su rostro, cada palabra que decía me incitaban a corresponder todo lo que pedía.-"Bueno, según creo que… Ya me pediste eso antes"- sonreí tímida y me senté muy cerca de él en la cama.

-"Y… ¿Que respondiste?"- Sus ojos brillaban ante la ansiedad y pude ver algo fugaz en ellos… ¿Deseo?

-"Dije que… si…. Ah y llámame Bella"- mostro una dulce sonrisa y su felicidad salió a flote.

-"Perfecto Bella. Genial. ¿Salimos esta noche? Por favor no soporto estar en un hospital vámonos de acá"- Puso cara de niño pequeño rogante y sus ojos se tornaron del mismo modo, ¿cómo podría negarle algo a ese ser?

-"Eh… Te tienes que quedar por veinticuatro horas más, es una formalidad del hospital"-

-"¡¿Veinticuatro horas más? ¡Estos doctores están locos! No puedo quedarme aquí, estoy BIEN."- Comenzó a pararse tercamente de la cama estando de pie en solo segundos, para luego caer de golpe nuevamente en ella, mareado.-"Eh… Bueno será mejor que me quede un día más…"-

-"Wow gracias por entrar en razón, pensé que tendría que amarrarte a la cama"- Solté una risita y me dispuse a alistarme para irme.

-"Hey, Hey, Hey me quedare aquí con una condición niña graciosita."-

-"¿y cuál será esa condición?"-

-"Bueno…"- Me miro fijamente a los ojos y se acerco cada vez más a mí –"Mi condición es que… Me des un beso de buenas noches"- Mostro una media sonrisa sin alejar la mirada de la mía, me sonroje hasta el tétano sin saber cómo reaccionar, era solo un beso no pasaría nada, o ¿Sí?... A menos que le diera el beso en la mejilla, ¡Buena idea Isabella!

Me acerque a él de forma seductora (o intentando hacerlo) y lentamente me dirigí a sus labios con el fin de girarme a su mejilla en el momento menos esperado, pero como cosas del destino James se precipito y estampo sus labios sobre los míos, dejándome helada y arruinando mi plan. Sus manos tomaron mi cara delicadamente pero aun así con definición, su lengua comenzó a explorar mi boca mientras mi vientre empezaba a hervir poco a poco e instintivamente mi cuerpo se iba a cercando mas a él.

Las cosas dieron un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en menos de un minuto, él se giro contra mi arrinconándome entre la cama y su macizo cuerpo una vez allí sus manos comenzaron a delinear mi figura con suavidad. Si él fuera cualquier otro chico seguro ya estuviera tirado en el suelo, lloriqueando y sobándose su ingle gracias a la fuerte patada que le hubiese dado. Pero no. James era distinto y lo sentí desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Algo en él me llamaba a gritos, una fuerza magnética invisible me hacia sumisa e inocente a sus palabras. Fue y era inevitable.

Estando un poco mareado y todo consiguió la fuerza para alzarme en peso y sentarme en la cama, mis piernas automáticamente se entrelazaron en su cintura atrayéndolo más a mi cuerpo y dejando sentir una creciente erección en su entrepierna, mis manos comenzaron a tomar su cabeza con mis dedos jugueteando con su hermoso cabello rubio, mientras una de sus manos se deslizo hasta uno de mis ya duros pechos acariciándolo y masajeándolo mientras su mano libre corría hasta mis muslos tratando de tocar mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Sus caricias eran lentas y excitantes, en ese momento solo quería que me follara, no me importaba que no supiera nada de él, que fuera un total desconocido y que nos encontráramos en una habitación de hospital. Nuestros labios se separaron por instantes solo en busca de aire, o eso pensaba yo.

-"El domingo… cena a las siete… ¿está bien?"-Me pregunto james jadeando, y separándose lentamente de mi.

-"Ehh… Si… Perfecto."-Me beso dulcemente y me tendió mi bolso, saque nerviosa de él una tarjetita y anote mi dirección y numero en ella, luego se la di y Salí acalorada y roja como el tétano de la habitación.

-"¡TE BESASTE CON UN DESCONOCIDO!"-Gritaba Jacob furioso mientras me sujetaba por los hombros y meestrujaba.

-"Jake, tranquilo solo fue un beso…"-

-"¡Isabella no conoces a ese tipo! ¡No sabes si tiene alguna enfermedad! Y para colmo saldrás el domingo con ese tipejo y ¡sabemos cómo terminara!, ¿sabes lo que pensara tu madre? ¡Oh dios tu pobre madre! ¡Enloquecería! ¡Y tú padre! ¡Al pobre Charlie de seguro le daría otro infarto! Oh sin contar Emmet si se llega a enterar de esto… ¡Estarás en problemas! Alice quizá se divierta y lo acepte pero ese no es el caso el caso es que…"-Jacob siguió hablando de la responsabilidad, de la educación, de los deberes, de la madurez y bla, bla, bla, bla. Sus palabras parecían ser solo el sonido de fondo en mi vida, poca atención le preste. En ese momento estaba sumida en lo que había ocurrido y lo que quizás ocurriría el domingo. Estaba pensando solamente en que me pondría esa noche, que le gustaría a James y como complacerlo. Eso era todo lo que mi cabeza podía procesar en ese momento.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier día normal, quizás un poco más deprimente de lo que debería, pero en fin nunca imagine que algo así me ocurriera. Alguien me deseaba. Alguien quería estar conmigo. Tal vez después de todo no pasaría las navidades sola. Tal vez y solo tal vez James seria el hombre de mi vida y mis problemas se verían arreglados.

James entro en mi vida de una forma inesperada, todo parecía ser un cuento de hadas. Algo que pensaba que no existía, ¿amor a primera vista? Deseaba que así fuera…

* * *

Saludos!

Dejen Reviews!

Gracias a los nuevos Lectores y gracias por sus reviews!

Se les quiere!

Alguna sugerencia o alguna pregunta aqui estoy

:)


	4. Instintos

Hola! **Sophia18** Grax por los reviews :) que bien que te gust la historia y la sigas :)

Aqui estamos en el cap tres Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capítulo III

Instintos

Instinto de supervivencia. Nuestro organismo está equipado con todo un complejo sistema de supervivencia que se activa a sí mismo ante la percepción de cualquier peligro, se auto regula y prepara el terreno para favorecer la supervivencia del individuo. Todos los seres lo poseemos.

Al menos todos los Seres que desean mantenerse con vida y alejarse de los problemas. En estos momentos parecía que yo no poseía ni la más mínima pizca de ese _instinto._

En unas horas tendría una cita con un hombre al cual había conocido por accidente, un hombre del que no sabía absolutamente nada y para completar casi me había acostado con ese _hombre_ y ni siquiera había tenido una sola cita con él.

Lo peor de mi situación no era todo lo antes dicho… No. Lo peor era que todo aquello no me importaba en absoluto. Solo quería más de aquel hombre, quería conocerlo a fondo, quería saber todo sobre él incluso si aquel aire misterioso que emulaba desaparecía por completo. Soñaba con que James fuera algún día todo para mí y que yo por suerte llegara a ser todo para él.

Añoraba con tener aunque sea una miga de lo que tenían mis amigos, de ese más puro e incondicional amor que ellos emanaban con sus parejas, y no pensaba perderme esta oportunidad. Mis deseos y mi corazón me dominaban y nublaban mi cabeza con miles de sueños y esperanzas… Ahí quedaron enterrados mis _instintos de supervivencia._

Salí de mi ducha y seque mis húmedos cabellos, luego corrí por mi secadora para darle un aspecto moldeable y sumiso, ¡tendría una cita y mi pelo parecía una escobeta!

Luego de luchar con cepillos y con secadoras me dirigí a una tarea más difícil, ¿qué diablos me pondría? ¿Un vestido? ¿Unos jeans? No sabía qué clase de cita seria, ni a donde me llevaría, no tenía idea de si me vendría a buscar en su moto o si tendría coche, si me llevaría a un lugar elegante ¡o me llevaría a un típico bar!

Estaba al borde de la crisis cuando descubrí una antigua falda de vuelos con estampados florales, era perfecta, no se veía ni muy casual ni muy formal. Solo había un pequeño detalle. ¡Con que la combinaba! Seguí buscando en mi guarda ropas alguna blusa o camisa con que combinarla y recordé que esa falda _tenía _una camisa_. _Seguí buscando por la camisa hasta que al fin la encontré, en todo su esplendor. Era de un rosa tenue con el hermoso estampado floral en conjunto con la falda. Me termine de vestir rápidamente y coloque un collar en juego con la ropa, solo me faltaban los toques finales cuando de pronto…

_Toc, Toc _Llamaron a mi puerta.

Corrí a esta nerviosa y con el corazón en la boca, la abrí y trate de que mis piernas no me fallaran.

-"Wow… Estas… Preciosa"- Dijo James apareciendo en mi umbral, tenía una chaqueta de cuero marrón, una camiseta verde que decía "_I´m Not A Bad Boy Jackass" _en letras del mismo olor que la chaqueta junto con un pantalón jean algo rasgado.

-"Eh… Gracias. Quieres… ¿Quieres pasar? Solo me falta terminar unas cosas y enseguida estoy lista"- Le di paso libre a mi sala y corrí sonrojada hasta mi habitación, era increíble lo divino que ese chico podía hacerme sentir. Termine de arreglarme y tome un bolso que muy pocas veces usaba y Salí al encuentro de aquel chico.-"Lista"-

-"Perfecto…"- Sonrió y se acerco a mi seductoramente, acariciándome la mejilla con una de sus manos.-" ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que estas cierto?"- Sus labios rozaron los míos y sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-"Si… ¿Trajiste tu moto?"-Dije cambiando de tema y alejándome un poco, deseaba conocerlo esta vez, lo demás podría esperar… Un poco.

-"De hecho, alquile un coche. Mi moto… Bueno una loca me atropello el otro día y parte de mi moto absorbió el golpe."- Sus ojos mostraban un brillo particular y sonreía de una forma que me revolvía todo por dentro.

-"Vaya, Vaya… Espero que esa loca tenga su merecido"-

-"Ummm, Sip. Definitivamente lo tendrá, me encargare de ello… Pero por el momento, usaremos el coche alquilado."-Me beso nuevamente y tomo mi diestra guiándome a la entrada principal.

…

La cita fue algo muy tradicional. En realidad no me esperaba algo así. Primero me llevo al cine, donde lo primero que pensé era que veríamos una película de _hombre_, pero de hecho vimos _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse._ Ame aquella película, el solo pensar que existiera un hombre como ese _Robert Pattinson _ me ¡volvía loca! Luego del cine, me llevo a caminar por la playa. Charlamos mucho aquella noche.

James era muy dulce y comprensivo, hablar con él era muy sencillo. Tenía una energía ilimitada, desde pequeño los doctores dijeron que tenia hiperactividad. Le encantaban los deportes y la caza, sobre todo lo último, cada fin de semana que podía se dirigía a un espacio abierto a cazar algunos animalillos sin importar lo pequeños que sean, siempre llegaba con una presa y nunca llegaba con las manos vacías.

Su crianza no fue en nada parecida a la mía, su padre a penas lograba conseguir empleo y era alcohólico, mientras que su madre poseía dos empleos para poder sacar a su familia adelante, tuvo un hermano mayor que se suicido a los diecisiete años además que su madre sufrió de maltrato domestico hasta que a la muerte de su hijo mayor el señor Witherdale abandono al resto de su familia dejándolos a su suerte. James solo contaba con trece años en ese momento.

El resto de su vida fue una lucha constante por sobrevivir. Su madre pasaba todo el día fuera de su casa trabajando, James pasaba la mayoría del tiempo igualmente en la calle pero no _exactamente _haciendo algo productivo. Me sorprendió que me confesara de su antigua adicción a las drogas y de cómo lo había superado, de todos los líos en que se había metido y hasta que punto de preocupación llevo a su madre, pero me aseguro que ya había cambiado, sus adicciones y problemas se fueron a una tumba junto con su madre hace varios años atrás. No sabía nada de su padre y poco le importaba su paradero.

No sé por qué motivo pero aquella charla la encontré muy refrescante. Creo que de cierto modo mis leves preocupaciones sobre él se disiparon y me dieron más confianza sobre mis siguientes pasos.

Como todo tiene un final, mi cita perfecta llego al suyo. Estaciono frente a mi casa donde se desarrollo un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-"La pase sensacional"- Le dije a James viéndome las manos tratando de huir de su mirada.

-"Eres muy mala mentirosa Isabella"- No había notado que el también veía al vacio con cierto aire tímido, en un segundo su faz de chico malo que tiene la situación bajo control desapareció y su verdadero ser se dio a conocer.

-"No te miento, en serio fue muy divertido"-

-"Si fue tan divertido… ¿Por qué tendría que terminar?"- Se giro hacia mi y me miro enmarcando una de sus pobladas cejas.

-"Ammm…"- No dejo que terminara la oración, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos besándome urgentemente, dejando a ver lo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron pidiendo durante toda la cita, la lujuria.-"De acuerdo."-Dije jadeando mientras me separaba jadeando de su boca. Antes de que pudiera actuar de nuevo, me baje del coche rápidamente y él entendió mi indirecta, ambos corrimos a la casa mi torpeza salió a flote y no podía encontrar las malditas llaves de la entrada, James me arranco la cartera de las manos y me empujo contra la puerta estrujándome contra esta y pasando sus manos por mis muslos frenéticamente mientras que su boca me besaba por el cuello y el pecho. Lance un gemido de placer mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cuero cabelludo apretándolo más contra mi pecho, logre escuchar como algunos botones de mi camisa se rompieron en el acto y sentí como su lengua se posaba a centímetros de mi brasier.-"Oh… James… Tengo Vecinos…"- Sofoco una risita en mi pecho y lentamente fue soltándome, luego me tendió con amabilidad mi cartera y esta vez las llaves estaban muy accesibles. No fue hasta que metí la llave en la manilla que me di cuenta de que mis bragas estaban en el suelo, ¡¿Cómo diablos lo logro? Las recogí sonrojada y entre como bólido a la casa.

Tire mis cosas en el sofá más cercano cuando sentí sus fuertes manos tomarme por la cintura nuevamente, cerró la puerta de una patada y me tiro contra el sofá, se quito la chaqueta de un tirón y su camisa igual dejando su pecho desnudo a la vista, tenia los pectorales marcados y poseía una que otra leve cicatriz no se notaban mucho con la atenuación de las luces de mi sala de estar, luego se abalanzo sobre mí y me quito la camisa lentamente viendo poco a poco mi brasier y cada parte de mi piel que quedaba al desnudo, luego prosiguió quitándome el brasier con suma facilidad dejándome al aire mis pechos endurecidos.

Los miro con asombro para luego acariciarlos con delicadeza y besarlos por igual, masajeándolos y haciéndome sentir un placer que hace mucho no había sentido. Una de sus habilidosas manos delineo mi figura de arriba abajo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, donde introdujo sus dedos en mi entrada haciéndome contorsionar y jadear su nombre. Aquello lo excito mas y comenzó a hacer el roce de sus dedos más apremiante, mis manos automáticamente corrieron a su bragueta del pantalón y comenzaron a abrirla por suerte esta coopero y cedió rápidamente a mi toque.

Él rugió en su interior y me empujo con fuerza contra el sofá, mientras su mano libre me arrancaba de un tirón mi preciosa falda haciéndola quedar inservible, como un trozo de tela viejo. Quede totalmente expuesta a su vista, su expresión era algo siniestra y excitante al mismo tiempo. Se quito los pantalones y se recostó sobre mi besándome desde los labios, siguiendo a mi cuello, siguió bajando hasta mi pecho, mi vientre y terminando en mi entrada. Sentí su húmeda lengua entrar a mi interior llegando a puntos no conocidos por mí. Arquee mi espalda y menee mis caderas absorbiendo mejor su tacto y enloqueciendo cada vez más… Mi vientre ardía como una llama viva, hasta ya podía sentir que tendría vida propia si no me follaba de una vez.

-"Oh… James… Por favor…"-

-"Por favor… ¿Qué?"- Rugió para mis adentros entre jadeos

-"Hazlo de una vez… Me volveré loca"- El rugió nuevamente y en segundos ya estaba en posición colocado sobre mí, sentí su duro miembro penetrando en mi interior con fuerza y directamente, por poco perdía el conocimiento en ese momento. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y mis uñas se clavaron en esta, el gimió de placer y comenzó a embestir en mi interior cada vez más fuerte que la primera vez. Sus manos se aferraron como tenazas a mi cintura de una forma muy fuerte pero placentera, grite su nombre cada vez que embestía contra mi cuerpo hasta que de un momento a otro llegue a flotar entre nubes y su ser se esparcía por mi interior, él callo exhausto sobre mí jadeando y en busca de aire y yo fui cubierta por una cortina oscura. Inconsciencia total…

* * *

:) En mi perfil pondre el link de la ropa de bella

espero que les haya gustado el cap

Saludos!


	5. Un Admirador secreto no tan secreto

Hola! Aki el cap4

Pronto actualizare hold one, no desmayen :)

* * *

Capítulo IV

Un Admirador secreto no tan Secreto

Un rayo de sol se colaba entre las cortinas de mi ventana principal, el aire estaba caliente y pesado seguro había olvidado encender el aire acondicionado la noche anterior y la humedad del clima había tomado posesión total de mi hogar. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y muy exhausto, mis parpados apenas podían abrirse, tuve que luchar para que mi mano respondiera a mis pedidos y se posara sobre mi frente para remover un poco del sudor que chorreaba por mi frente y quitar algunos mechones de mi cabello humedecidos con este.

Con mucho esfuerzo me removí entre mí… ¿_Sofá_? No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que estaba en mi sofá desnuda y con una chaqueta de cuero marrón cubriéndome mi torso y parte de mis caderas. Me logre incorporar en el mueble pero al parecer muy rápido ya que un mareo me golpeo de frente haciéndome caer de nuevo.

Lo intente nuevamente pero más lento haciendo salir un jadeo de dolor… Mis caderas me punzaban, al igual que mis muslos y mi vientre. Me retire la chaqueta y me inspeccione el cuerpo. Tenía pequeños cardenales formándose en mis caderas, estos tenían la forma de las manos de James. En mi pecho tenia igualmente manchas moradas y rojizas que no dolían mucho al tacto.

Trate de recordar la noche anterior con sumo detalle, en ningún momento sentí que me hiriera o que usara mucha más fuerza de la que debería… ¿o sí? Solo recordaba el más nítido y puro éxtasis que recorría mi cuerpo al sentir su tacto sobre mi piel.

Un momento… ¿Donde estaba él? Me pare del sofá dando traspiés colocándome su chaqueta encima y buscando alguna señal de vida por mi casa… Nada. Eso fue lo que encontré. Fui a mi cocina con la cabeza cabizbaja y chocando contra las paredes tratando de no caerme, abrí mi refrigerador buscando algo que comer, al no encontrar nada que me gustara me dirigí a hacer el café pero… Este ya estaba hecho. En el jarrón de la cafetera había una pequeña notita con una letra masculina.

_Lamento no poder quedarme y decirte buenos días… _

_Te deje el desayuno en el horno y un poco de café_

_¿Nos vemos para cenar?_

_James_

Más abajo tenía su número telefónico, mas una nota muy explícita que decía _Llámame_ en letras muy grandes y remarcadas, me encontré mirando la notita y sonriendo como boba recordando la mejor noche que he tenido en toda mi vida hasta que recordé que hoy era _lunes _y mi jefa me mataría si llegaba tarde al trabajo. Tome rápidamente el café caliente quemándome la lengua y la garganta, sirvió para espabilarme un poco. Luego mordisquee un poco de los huevos con tocino que habían en el horno. Luego mi rutina diaria comenzó nuevamente y me encontré corriendo por toda la casa en busca de mis cosas, duchándome y cepillando mis dientes al mismo tiempo, peinando mi cabello enmarañado y buscando mis tacones bajo la cama tratando de que mi peine no se me quedara atorado en la oreja o me entrara en un ojo.

Tenía media hora de retraso y mi coche estaba en uno de sus días más colaboradores, después de aquel mínimo choque con la moto de James mi pobre cochecito parecía a punto de expirar y pasar a mejor vida.

Iba lentamente por la carretera, estresándome cada vez más y recibiendo el saludo de muchos conductores estresados por mi paso de tortuga. Divise el gran edificio de la empresa y estacione lo más rápido que pude. Corrí por los pasillos y me desespere en el largo camino que me quedaba en el ascensor hasta el piso diez. Llegue por suerte a la oficina minutos antes de que mi jefa llegara, pero algo distinto había en mi escritorio.

Con mi velocidad y preocupación no lo había notado hasta que me senté y lo detalle con cuidado. Era un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas entrecruzadas… Y una nota anónima en este.

_Gracias por Iluminar mi vida…_

Solo eso tenía escrito… Mi corazón dio un vuelco y enseguida supe que era de James, ¿podía ser más perfecto?

-"Eh… Buenos Días Srta. Swan."- Una voz ronca y tímida me saco de mis pensamientos haciéndome dar un respingo

-"Ah… Buenos días Sr. Cullen, la Srta. Denali no se encuentra disponible hoy, ¿desea dejarle un mensaje? "- Algo raro tenia Cullen esta mañana su expresión era casi cómica, sus ojos esmeraldas parecían debatirse entre alguna decisión, su perfecta boca estaba fruncida y seria mientras una pequeña venita comenzaba a palpitarle en la sien, sus manos sudaban a chorro y entre estas estrujaba un grueso papel blanco.

-"Eh… No, no le dejare ningún mensaje."-Yo asentí y continúe viendo la tarjeta, seguro Cullen se iría y mi día seguiría como cualquier día normal, o eso pensaba yo… Cullen no se movió ni un centímetro y su expresión ahora era inescrutable, lo mire de reojo sintiéndome cada vez mas intimidada y nerviosa como una típica colegiala siendo observada por el capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto, el silencio se hiso más largo e incomodo hasta que abrió la boca nuevamente.-"Así que… Veo que tienes un admirador…"- Expreso así de repente y hablando muy rápido casi no pude entenderle.

-"Eh… Si Sr. Cullen eso parece"-Me sonroje ante lo comentado y escondí la notita entre mis manos.

-"Perdón mi intromisión pero… ¿Sera… alguien de la empresa?"- Su curiosidad me estaba abrumando un poco y sentía como mis manos comenzaban a sudar, ¿por qué le interesaba eso?

-"eh… De hecho no es de la empresa"- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en un auto reflejo y un escalofrió pareció haberle corrido la espina, luego recobro rápidamente su antigua forma.

-"Es decir… ¿Lo conoces?"- La tensión se sentía en su tono de voz.

-"Eh… Claro Sr. Cullen ¿Por qué no habría de conocerlo?"- abrió la boca exasperado pero luego la confusión lleno su mirada, recupero la compostura y tomo su antigua mascara.

-"Olvídelo Srta. Swan… Ah… Y llámame Edward, odio que me llamen Señor…"- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue caminando pensativo… Ok eso si fue extraño aun viniendo del Sr. Culle… Edward.

Continúe mí mañana como cualquier día normal hasta que decidí que era el momento adecuado de llamar a mi chico malo.

-"¿Hola?"- su gruesa voz resonó al otro lado del auricular.

-"¡Hola cariño! Me encanto el detalle de esta mañana y me gustaron las flores, gracias"-

-"Bella cielo… ¿_Flores_?"-

-"Si las flores que me enviaste, están bellísimas"-

-"Eh… ¿_Si_? Eh… Bueno que bien que… Que te gustaron."-

-"¿Cenaremos esta noche?"-

-"Si por supuesto, ¿a qué hora sales del trabajo?"-

-"A las cinco pm"-

-"Bien te veré a esa hora, pero tendremos que usar tu auto, el mío tubo un pequeño accidente esta mañana"-Le di la dirección de mi trabajo y él me explico el leve accidente que tuvo su coche con otros cinco coches más, por suerte el seguro cubría los daños y nadie salió herido.

…

Edward POV.

¡¿Por qué estas cosas me tenían que pasar a mí? ¿¡Por qué dios me había creado tan irrevocablemente tonto, tímido y gallina! ¿Por qué no era capaz de entablar una conversación normal con una simple chica? Y ¿Por qué me habían castigado con Isabella Swan? Ella era mi perdición estaba totalmente seguro de ello… ¿Como una chica tan simple y normal me podía haber cambiado la vida en un giro de trescientos sesenta grados? Cada mañana era una tortura despertar solo en mi enorme Penthouse y saber que otra vez tendría que enfrentarme a esa chica que me quitaba el aliento solo con respirar…

Desde el primer día que la vi… desde ese día que arruino uno de mis trajes favoritos algo en mi que estuvo muy dormido durante muchos años despertó destrozando todo a su paso en mi interior. Desde entonces ella se volvió mi obsesión. Tanya no tenía importancia para mí, no como antes, desde entonces se volvió como una muy buena amiga y nada más, ella se dio cuenta de mi nuevo capricho y decidió eliminar su competencia despidiéndola, suerte que todo despido debe ser aprobado por el vicepresidente de la empresa… Yo. En ese momento me vi tentado a ascender a Isabella en ese mismo momento y darle el puesto de Tanya en ese mismo momento, pero con apenas una semana de trabajo eso no se hubiese visto nada bien.

Cada día buscaba alguna forma de hablar con ella, de invitarla a salir, de entrar en su vida de alguna forma, pero su indiferencia era tan punzante como un afilado cuchillo que cada día me rebanaba otro pedazo de corazón, en ningún momento me dio alguna señal de que gustara de mi, esa no era excusa y lo sabía, debía tomar las riendas de esto y darle saber mis sentimientos, por eso… decidí darle ese arreglo floral. No sé qué cosa paso por mi cabeza que se me olvido anotar mi nombre en la maldita tarjeta… Que inteligente eres Edward.

Por lo menos estaba feliz al recibirlo, claro estaba feliz porque pensaba que lo había enviado _otro chic_o_, _eso había sido la gota que reboso el vaso… ¿Quién diablos era ese chico? Y ¿Por qué diablos pensaba que podía salir de la nada y quitarme a la chica de mis tormentos?

Mi obsesión por Isabella iba al límite ese día, espere a hurtadillas a que saliera del trabajo y decidí seguirla, lo que me encontré no fue agradable.

El _chico_ como tal era un sucio harapiento con pantalones desgarrados y chaqueta de cuero, no tenia auto y su mugroso pelo amarillo era largo y amarrado en una cola mal hecha. Tuvo el atrevimiento de besar a _mi _bella y montarse con resolución en su coche. Eso era genial… Ahora si la había perdido y por un mugroso motociclista sin moto. Perfecto.

* * *

Ya Edward Aparecio en escena que les parece? xD

Saludos!

:)


	6. Boda Part I

Holas! Ya actualice XD creo que es obvio ¬¬ XD

Espero que les guste :)

Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

* * *

Capítulo IV

Boda I

Todo estaba a pedir de boca. James era por mucho el mejor novio que en mi vida había tenido. Era dulce, atento, detallista y muy bueno en la cama. Mi felicidad destellaba por todo lo alto y casi estaba segura de que él era el indicado, tenía que serlo. Era perfecto.

-"¡¿Por dios Bella podrías prestar atención? ¡Esto es importante!"- Me gritaba Alice viéndome por el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación. Por momentos olvide que estaba en la casa de los futuros señor y señora Hale y que mi hermanita me estaba mostrando su traje de novia.

-"Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otro lado… Ahora si estoy contigo"- Alice rodo los ojos y comenzó a alizar la larga falda del vestido de novia, que la hacía lucir igual a una princesa de cuentos de hadas… (**N/A**: Vestido en Perfil)-"Wow… Al… Es Bellísimo… Debió costar una fortuna"- Alice resoplo y mostro una enorme sonrisa mostrando un poco de malicia en sus ojos.

-"Si, fue muy caro pero… Jasper no se enterara hasta que reciba la cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito, para ese entonces ya abra visto el vestido y no se molestara porque sabrá lo feliz que me hizo"- Soltó una risita y dio un giro sobre sus pies haciendo volar las faldas del vestido en el aire, los únicos problemas que Alice y Jasper habían tenido como pareja siempre habían sido debido a las tarjetas de crédito. Jasper siempre flaqueaba cuando veía la ropa en Alice y el problema se solucionaba. Era casi seguro que ni le importara la cuenta después de haber visto a Alice en _ese_ vestido.-"Bells… Eh… No te pedí que vinieras solo para que vieras mi fantástico vestido."-

-"Ammm ¿entonces que otra cosas tienes en mente?"-

-"De hecho… Jake me llamo anoche y… Me preocupo un poco lo que me dijo sobre ti…"- Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía esta conversación.

-"Ah ¿sí? Y ¿qué te ha contado?"- Pregunte pareciendo desinteresada.

-"Esta preocupado por ti y yo también Bells… ¿cómo es eso que estas saliendo con un tipo que ni conoces? ¿Y que ya lo Besaste? ¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Desde hace cuanto me ocultaste esto?"- Dijo Alice sentándose en la cama haciendo un puchero-"Pensé que aparte de ser tu hermana era tu mejor amiga…"- Puso los ojos de cachorro triste y me miro haciendo un drama.

-"Al… Te iba a decir pero se me ha pasado… Todo ha sucedido tan de prisa entre nosotros y creo que me deje llevar. Lo conocí por accidente y bueno… Llevamos una semana saliendo."- Alice abrió los ojos como platos y su boca parecía llegar al suelo.

-"Y… ¡NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA! ¡Esto está peor de lo que pensaba! ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN LLEVARAS A ESE CHICO A MI BODA Y NO QUIERO QUE OPOSICION ALGUNA DE TU PARTE!"- Alice se paró de un salto articulando con las manos mientras que hablaba y alzando la voz por encima de su tono regular.

_Toc, Toc_ Sonó la puerta de la habitación justo antes de que se empezara a abrir lentamente como una película de terror. Alice salto en cámara lenta y choco contra esta cerrándola de golpe.

-"Eh… ¿Qué diablos pasa allá dentro? ¿Bella que le haces a Alice? ¿Por qué los gritos? ¡Déjenme pasar o tiro la puerta!"- Dijo Jasper mientras forcejeaba con Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

-"¡Jazz! Todo está bien ¡VETE! ¡Si vez mi vestido no me caso! Y hablo en serio Hale"-

-"Cielo"- Dijo Jasper ahogando una carcajada -"Solo deja ver la cola del vestido seguro es linda y así olvido lo CARO que me salió"- Jasper dejo de forcejear y Alice cerro la puerta de golpe y se puso blanca como papel.

-"Eh… ¿Te llego la cuenta?"-

-"Pedí el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta… Sabía que si gastas una fortuna en ropa diaria el vestido me saldría una fortuna, me dio curiosidad."-

-"¿Estas enojado?"- Alice comenzaba a temblar y un silencio inundo el ambiente.

-"Bueno… Digamos que te ibas a quedar viuda antes de tiempo cuando vi cuanto costo el dichoso vestido pero… Espero que sea un _Hermoso _vestido."- Alice soltó un suspiro de alivio y me sonrió abiertamente.

-"LO ES, pero tendrás que esperar dos días más Jazzie, trae mala suerte si ves el traje antes de la boda"- Alice soltó una risita y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la emoción.

-"¿No me dejaras ni ver de qué color es cierto?"- Dijo Jasper al otro lado de la puerta, en su voz se podía sentir un puchero.

-"No, no y no"- Soltó Alice con determinación.

-"Vaya… Usted manda mi generala… ¿Bella te quedaras a cenar?"- Alice comenzaba a impacientarse tacleando la puerta en caso de que Jasper hiciera trampa.

-"De hecho… Tengo planes esta noche Jazz, gracias por la invitación de todos modos"-

-"Vaya, vaya La pequeña Bella tiene una cita"- Dijo Jasper soltando una risita del otro lado de la puerta.

-"¡Diablos Jazz hace una semana que sale con el tipo! Te contare luego ¿puedes irte cielo? ¡Me entumeceré en la puerta!"- Chillo Alice Mientras quejándose como niña pequeña, Jasper soltó una risotada.

-"¡Sabia que seguías en la puerta acaparándola como una pared! ¡Eres tan predecible!"-

-"¡Hale no me provoques!"- Jasper continuo riéndose y su risa se fue difuminando con la distancia a lo lejos escuchamos un gritito de "_Voy a Salir… Te amo" _proviniendo de la puerta de entrada.

…

Me removí entre mis suaves sabanas de algodón egipcio, tome mi almohada entre mis brazos y piernas estrujándola contra mí… en el mismo lugar donde James debería estar. Cuando entre en la realidad recordé que James había pasado la noche conmigo, era sábado no podía estar trabajando así que… ¿Donde estaba?

Me pare adolorida por la noche anterior y malhumorada ´por no encontrar a mi chico junto a mí como debería ser un fin de semana, baje las escaleras para llegar a mi cocina y me encontré con la sorpresa de un fugitivo a punto de huir.

-"¿A dónde vas…?"- Le pregunte a James tratando de no parecer muy interesada o molesta por ello, él se detuvo en el acto y me miro buscando una respuesta a mi pregunta. Yo cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y trate de que mi humor no me delatara. James encorvo los hombros y me sonrió.

-"Iba por el desayuno pequeña… Pensé que como era sábado querrías comer algo distinto y… no tenía ganas de cocinar"-

-"Ummm de acuerdo, me traes un descafeinado ¿sí?"- Dije aun con los brazos cruzados y sonando algo irónica.

-"Claro cielo, sabía que te gustaría eso"- Sonrió débilmente y salió como bólido de mi casa, ¿había sonado sarcástico o era mi imaginación? No importo lo arreglaría después. Subí nuevamente a mi habitación y me despoje de la camisa de James que desde anoche tenia puesta. Luego corrí a mi baño y comencé a llenar la bañera para tomar un de burbujas caliente y relajante antes de… LA BODA. ¡Hoy era la boda de Alice y se me había olvidado por completo! Seguro andaba como loca en su casa con todos los preparativos del lugar y su peinado, maquillaje y vestido y ¡yo su primera dama de honor muy tranquila y relajada en mi casa decidiendo cual jabón usar! ¡Me mataría!

Corrí al teléfono y llame a James.

-"¿Que sucede cielo? ¿Ya no lo quieres descafeinado?"- Respondió James con tono cortante, ¿Qué diablos tenia este chico hoy? Estaba irritante.

-"No gracias. Hoy es la boda de mi hermana… ¿Iras?"- James tardo unos segundos en responder.

-"Creo que estaré ocupado"-

-"Bueno no importa, Alice seguro me tiene alguna cita sorpresa. ¡Adiós!"- Me encontraba irritada, estresada y molesta con su comportamiento así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Iba a colgar cuando se precipito a hablar.

-"¿Sabes qué? Puedo cancelar lo de esta noche… ¿Una cita? _Eres mi Chica_ o ¿no lo sabe?"- Dijo gruñendo levemente

-"Eh… De hecho no. No te he presentado ¿recuerdas? No importa cariño será en otra ocasión ve hacer cualquier cosa que hallas planeado"-

-"Dije que iré ¿ok?"- Pegue un salto de triunfo y le dije la dirección, esperando que no me dejara plantada. Luego colgué y enseguida llame a Alice. Tenía razón estaba totalmente enloquecida con todo lo relativo a la boda. Me di una ducha rápida y corrí hacia mi viejo Volkswagen.

En menos de media hora llegue a casa de Alice. El local estaba listo para la recepción y la iglesia decorada, la maquilladora y estilista estaban en camino y el ministro ya estaba alistándose. Jasper estaba en casa de Emmet arreglando los mínimos detalles que Alice le había dejado a cargo y las demás chicas Rosalie y Reneesme estaban junto a Alice agregándole cremas en el rostro y en demás partes del cuerpo.

-"Bella, ¿dónde diablos estabas? Menos mal que tengo a mis otras dos damas, si no, ¡no sé donde estaría ahora!"- Dijo Alice con sarcasmo mientras me veía de reojo.-"¿Vendrá cierto?"-

-"Si Alice, vendrá. Pero solo a la recepción, no le gustan las iglesias. ¡Hola Chicas!"-

-"¡Hola Bellis! ¿Quién Vendrá?"- Dijeron rose y Nessie al mismo tiempo.

-"¡El nuevo chico de Bells!"-Chillo Alice, Rose abrió la boca de golpe.

-"¿Chico? Cuñadita… ¿Tienes un _nuevo _Chico? Oh, oh"- Gimió Rosalie

-"¿Oh, oh? ¿Qué significa eso?"-Pregunte a las chicas y estas bajaron la cabeza con complicidad y vergüenza menos Alice que parecía tan sorprendida como yo.-"Hablen"-

-"Eh… Bueno yo…"- Comenzó a hablar Rosalie tanteando el terreno y haciendo pausas.-"Invite a alguien…. Para ti"-

-"¿Qué?"-No podía ser cierto que había acertado en lo de la cita sorpresa.

-"Eh… Si Bellis no sabíamos que tenías novio y, ¡Es un gran partido! Es el vicepresidente de una compañía… Creo que era… La C&M. Co o era ¿CM SA?- Mi corazón se paro al oír esas siglas.

-"Eh… ¿Cullen Masen Sociedad Anónima?"- Dije jadeando y aguantando la respiración.

-"¡Sí! ¿Esa misma Bellis la conoces?"- Dijo Nessie saltando de la alegría y corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada donde esperaban la estilista y la maquilladora.

-"¡Ella trabaja allí! ¡Bella te consiguieron una cita con tu jefe!"- Soltó Alice con una carcajada… ¿Por qué él? De tantos hombres en el mundo ¿porque tenía que ser él?-"¡Oye! ¿Cómo lo conocen?"-

-"Bueno Su padre Carlisle Cullen es muy buen amigo de mi padre, por ende e visto a Edward algunas veces desde pequeños. ¡Es un solitario depresivo Adicto al Trabajo iría genial con Bella!"- Resoplo Rosalie como si fuera algo muy obvio, me enoje ante el comentario y me dirigí en silencio hacia la habitación de Alice para bañarme bien y arreglarme para la boda.

* * *

¿Vieron lo ultimo?

RobSten Si existe! Tan dindos *-* Toy Feliz x Robert peeroo no me cae muy bien Kristen... Bahh solo me importa q el sea Happy *-* asi sea con ella :( xD Que opinan?

Saludos!

:)


	7. Boda Part II

Perdon por la tardanza! aqui les dejo el nuevo cap =) disfrutenlo!

Y hechenle una ojeada a mi nuevo fic Destino esta chido *-*

* * *

Capítulo IV

Boda II

Me coloque con rapidez mi bello vestido de dama de honor. Tuve la suerte de que Alice tuviera muy buen gusto y no haya escogido un vestido de carnaval para mí. Era azul con un escote adorable y telas en capaz me quedaba como anillo al dedo y lo mejor era que no lo ¡usarían las demás damas! ¡Solo yo por ser la principal! Ellas usarían uno parecido de un tono más claro, pero el mío era más bello, y la que dijera lo contrario se la vería con Alice.

En fin, me arregle con suma velocidad y ayude a Alice con su vestido mientras las demás se duchaban y arreglaban, todo estaba listo para la recepción y la iglesia estaba decorada solo faltaba lo más importante… él novio. Faltaba treinta minutos para empezar la ceremonia, Alice estaba en el coche junto con las demás chicas y yo, esperando que Jasper entrara con los chicos pero eso no sucedía. Alice estaba nerviosa y casi comenzaba a sudar, su histeria iba subiendo de nivel pensando que Jasper la dejaría plantada. Trate de calmarla y le dije que lo arreglaría como una dama de honor tiene que hacer.

Salí del coche tropezando con los tacones, eran más altos de lo que estaba yo acostumbraba y el suelo era empedrado, en una mano tenía mi pequeña cartera y en la otra tenía un listón de mi largo vestido tratando de evitar caer al suelo por él, mala combinación.

A medias llegue a la iglesia sin caerme ni hacer el ridículo, los invitados estaban todos adentro escogiendo puestos, y de anfitrión vi a Jacob tiernamente vestido con un traje de pingüino que lo hacía ver adorable, Nessie tenía suerte de tenerlo. Me acerque a él y abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le fueran a salir de sus orbes.

-"¡Jake! Qué guapo… ¿Donde está Jazz?"- Jacob tardo rato observándome como bobo y pensé que la baba le saldría en cualquier momento.-"Jacob ¡concéntrate! ¡a Alice le dará un ataque!"

-"Eh… Si, si… Jazz… Esta atrás… Creo. Bella estas… Wow… Me cortas el aliento"- Dijo mirándome como nunca antes lo había hecho, genial.

-"Si… Gracias. Nessie también esta bellísima espera que la veas"- Le di una palmadita en el hombro y salí corriendo por el pasillo, ¿por qué no podía estar parada por un día completo? ¿¡Por qué siempre tenía que caerme!

Caí en picada por tropezarme con mis tontos tacones y por unos segundos estuve separada cinco centímetros del suelo… Un momento. Yo no podía volar así que… ¡Alguien me estaba sujetando! Mi única vista del suelo fue cambiando a medida de que el mismo ser que me sostuvo y me salvo de mi caída me elevaba en el aire hasta hacerme tocar el suelo con los pies nuevamente. Cuando alce la mirada la sorpresa me hizo cortar el aliento.

-"Con que siempre eres patosa y no solo en el trabajo ¿no?"- Dijo Edward Cullen con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios aun me tenía sujeta de mi brazo, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de ello.

-"Bueno… De hecho me propongo a ser mas patosa de lo normal en el trabajo… Pero no se lo digas a mi jefa"- Le dije guiñándole un ojo y con un susurro.

-"Bells… ¿Este tipo te molesta?"- Dijo Jacob apareciendo detrás de Edward y fijando su mirada en cómo me sostenía por el brazo, estaba furioso.

-"Eh… No Jake él es mi Jefe, bueno el jefe de mi jefa. Edward Cullen… Edward él es uno de mis mejores amigos Jacob Black"- Edward me soltó y le dio la mano amablemente y Jacob le respondió con una mueca dejándolo con la mano extendida y largándose del lugar.-"Eh… Discúlpalo, está muy estresado con lo de su boda"-

-"No te preocupes… Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… Eres un sueño de verano… Envidio a tu novio"-Dijo en un susurro… ¿Dijo que Envidiaba a mi novio? Mi boca creo que llego hasta el suelo con su comentario, su rostro era serio y sus ojos profundos me veían escrutándome rogando una respuesta.

-"Eh… ¿Qué? Dijiste que… ¿Envidias a mi novio? ¿Por qué?"- Pregunte con un nudo en mi estomago, el mundo me daba vueltas y casi me sentía sin aire. Él abrió su boca para contestar pero hicieron la señal para que la boda comenzara y Jacob iba pasando por el pasillo para que todos tomaran asiento, me tomo por un brazo y me llevo hacía la salida donde Alice estaba a punto de entrar así fuera sola. Tome mi lugar entre las demás y le di apertura a la marcha nupcial cuando el pianista tocaba la clásica canción de esta. Me coloque en donde debía, esperando que Alice diera su flamante entrada, todos miraban hacia la puerta principal menos Edward… él solo me observaba a mí con la misma mirada de hace unos momentos. En varias ocasiones le esquive los ojos y mire seria a la entrada como todos, pero en otras mi curiosidad me traicionaba y mis ojos seguían los de los suyos terminando ruborizada y apenada…

Alice por fin comenzó la marcha nupcial y todos los rostros se encendieron de emoción al verla, Jasper estaba a mi lado y temblaba de pies a cabeza, aunque su rostro cambio de repente al verla entrar parecía un bobo observando un faro o algo así. Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja y de no ser porque habíamos ensayado la entrada seguro que hubiese salido corriendo hacia Jasper.

Finalmente llego junto a él, logre oír que Alice le susurro algo muy bajito a su futuro esposo como.-"_el vestido si valió la pena ¿no?"-_ Este solo sonrió incapaz de decir palabras. La ceremonia transcurrió rápido, muy rápido para el gusto de Alice luego dieron el clásico _puede besar a la novia_ y salieron de la iglesia seguidos de una nube de papelillos y arroz, ahora deberíamos ir a la recepción. Nessie subió al coche de Jacob y Rosalie al de Emmet dejándome sola en medio del alboroto.

-"¿Tienes quien te lleve?"- Me pregunto una sedosa voz a mis espaldas… Me gire encarándolo.-

-"De hecho… no."- él sonrió y me condujo con delicadeza a su flamante coche y me abrió la puerta con caballerosidad… En esos momentos solo pensaba ¡_Tanya se morirá de la envidia!_ Y una risita salió de mi boca inconscientemente y Edward me miro extrañado yo solo le reste importancia al asunto. Edward condujo rápido y en silencio, sin apartar la vista de la carretera y sus manos tensamente apretadas al volante, me vi tentada a pedirle que me explicara su último comentario antes de empezar la boda, pero las palabras se quedaban en mi garganta asfixiándome. En pocas ocasiones el también parecía listo para decir algo pero al igual que yo mantuvo silencio durante todo el camino.

Llegamos al local donde seria la recepción y para mi suerte… James estaba afuera esperando. Edward se bajo sereno del coche pero con cara seria y como todo un caballero se dirigió a abrir la puerta del copiloto, yo estaba pegada al asiento y se me olvido que tendría que salir en algún momento. Baje del coche lentamente y con ayuda de Edward, caminamos juntos hasta el encuentro de James que no parecía muy contento.

-"Vaya… Así que lo de la _cita_ era verdad"- Dijo irónico y mirando a Edward con ojos de odio, Edward solo le alzo una ceja expectante y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-"El no es una cita James, él es…"-

-"¿Gay?"- Me interrumpió casi escupiendo la palabra con tono sarcástico y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"¡ES MI JEFE! Y no es gay"- Dije furiosa ante su comportamiento, James solo siguió inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo.

-"Bueno…"-mascullo lentamente y me tomó la mano a regaña dientes-"Entremos antes que la novia…"- En ningún momento se disculpo ni le quito los ojos de encima a Edward, ni tampoco me dejo disculparme por él solo me arrastro dentro del local a su antojo. Una vez adentro le solté la mano de un golpe y él se giro para enfrentarme mirándome como una insolente.-"¿qué pretendes Isabella? ¿Quieres irte con la copia barata de ken? Vamos eres libre"- Esas palabras me impactaron como piedras a la cara y parecían puñaladas en el corazón… ¿Por qué era tan malo? Al ver que no respondía me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida y como muy buena decisión lo detuve a medio camino.

-"James… Yo… No lo quiero a él… Es… Es solo mi jefe, por favor no te pongas así… Tu eres el único para mi…"- Por mis mejillas comenzaron a correr las lagrimas y trataba de controlarme fuertemente.

-"Shhhh estás haciendo una escena Bella… Hablaremos luego, tengo que pensarlo"- Dijo con desprecio dejándome sola en el recibidor, un frio atronador corrió por mi cuerpo y mis brazos se entrelazaron sobre mi pecho tratando de darme calor luego una mano se poso sobre mi hombro consolándome.

-"Lamento haberte causado problemas…"- Susurro una voz ronca y sedosa al mismo tiempo, una voz que últimamente había escuchado más de lo normal…

-"No… No te preocupes… Discúlpame tú… James se comporto muy mal"- Dije entrando en llanto, Edward me tendió un pañuelo y me seque penosamente las lagrimas.

-"Shhhh… él no se merece tus lagrimas Bella"- Dijo Edward acariciándome el rostro con su mano.

-"Lo sé… Pero aun así duele… ¡No hice nada!".- Dije luchando con los sollozos. Él me rodeo con sus brazos y yo automáticamente encaje allí entre su pecho y su cuello, él solo me consolaba y acariciaba mi cabellera haciendo sonidos tranquilizadores, jamás me sentí tan segura en un lugar… Era perfecto.

* * *

Saludos!

**:)**


	8. Boda Part III

Hola chicas! Bueno lamento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo... Por asuntos personales me he bloqueado en este fic, pero lucho dia a dia para inspirarme. Hoy venci XD

Ahora les hare una peticion *-* este cap es mucho mejor si se lee con las canciones que me inspiraron de fondo.

La primera es _**Bedshaped- Keane **_Coloquenla cuando lleguen a la parte señalada con **oOoOo**

La segunda es **_Barracuda- Fergie _**esa va luego de la de Keane coloquenla cuando esta la segunda señal que es como la primera pero mas larga **(oOoOoOoOo) xD**

Bue eso es todo, actualizare pronto :)

Confio en que mi bloqueo paso momentaneamente, mientras lean mis demas historias estan buenas

Hola a los nuevos lectores y gracias por sus reviews

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo IV

Boda III

**Bella POV**

Después de mi irracional crisis emotiva, Edward me tranquilizo y entramos juntos a la recepción. Por mala suerte me calme por completo cuando Alice ya había entrado con su nuevo esposo y me perdí por completo la entrada principal. Y peor aun… Alice venia furiosa a mi encuentro. Su rostro se relajo cuando vio a Edward a mi lado y tomándome por el brazo… no había notado aquello hasta ese entonces.

-"Bells, te perdiste la entrada… no te preocupes Emmet grabo absolutamente todo… ¿este es james? ¡¿No nos presentas?"- Dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa y viendo de arriba abajo a Edward.

-"Ehh… Al él es Edward mi jefe. James… James tuvo un inconveniente"- Dije agachando la cabeza sintiendo que la tristeza me llenaba de nuevo, Edward me apretó con suavidad el brazo y yo automáticamente me mantuve.

-"Oh… ¡Así que tu eres Edward! ¿Me prestas a Bella un segundo?"- Edward Asintió y sentí como Alice me jalaba hacia el lado opuesto del salón.-"¿Viste? ¡No fue mala idea buscarte una cita! ¡Es encantador Bells!"- Dijo Alice con un gritito. Yo le rodee los ojos.

-"Si James se fue por _esa_ cita."- Dije molesta. Era culpa de las chicas la reacción de James.

-"¿En serio? Lo siento Bells… No fue nuestra intención…"- Dijo Alice con un puchero justo en ese momento llego Jasper y la tomo por la cintura estampándole un beso apasionadamente en los labios.-"Oh… ¡Jazz! ¡Espera a que lleguemos al hotel!"- Dijo Alice sonrojada y con una risita de picardía Jasper se carcajeo y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que los tomates se vieran más pálidos que Alice.-"Bella… ¿Nos disculpas un momento?"- Yo asentí y Alice de inmediato empezó a jalar a Jasper del brazo en camino al baño.

El resto de la velada la pase sentada en mi mesa mirando para los lados, viendo como Emmet bailaba con Rosalie haciéndose cariñitos mutuos y como Jacob abrazaba a Nessie susurrándole cosas al oído. Tome grandes cantidades de licor consumiéndome en mi miseria.

-"¿Pasaras toda la noche lamentándote?"- Susurro una voz sedosa en mi oído, estaba tan distraída que apenas había notado a Edward a mi lado.

-"No me lamento, solo consumo mis penas en alcohol"- Dije con sarcasmo

-"No veo diferencia… sé que no estás de humor pero… ¿Quieres bailar?"-

-"¿Recuerdas cuando te eche el café encima?"- él asintió con suavidad.-"Bueno si así soy normalmente imagínate cuando bailo"-Dije con una sonrisa irónica.

-"Vamos, yo te enseño"-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y entrecerrando los ojos. No tuve más remedio que rendirme y aceptar su propuesta. Nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile y para nuestra suerte el disc jockey puso una canción muy lenta.

**oOoOo**

Edward me tomo con delicadeza por la muñeca y me guio hacia él tomándome por la cintura con seguridad y firmeza, yo no me opuse a ninguno de sus movimientos y solo me deje llevar. Al principio mis tacones acabaron en sus pies pero él jamás se quejo. Luego de varias pruebas e intentos encontró la solución. Me pidió que pusiera mis pies sobre los suyos como las niñas pequeñas con sus padres. Me negué al principio pero luego acepte. Luego de unos segundos de práctica apoye mi cabeza en su pecho sintiéndome segura nuevamente. Él solo agacho su cabeza a una corta distancia de mi oído.

-"Vez… Eres una experta en esto"- Susurro en mi oído y en su tono pude percibir una sonrisa, yo gire mi rostro lentamente y encare su rostro, en efecto tenía una media sonrisa y su mirada era cálida y dulce.

-"Solo por tener un buen maestro"- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, en ese momento me perdí en sus ojos y sentí como una conexión invisible entre ambos… Era como si fuéramos uno o si estuviéramos destinados a serlo…

Mis labios comenzaron a temblar, jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa en mi vida y no solo mi cara estaba en llamas… Edward parecía tener la misma reacción y constantemente veía mis labios tragando con dificultad. Nuestra cercanía y el escaso tacto de nuestros cuerpos estaba creando energía eléctrica que corría por todo mi ser llegando a cada una de mis terminaciones y haciéndome temer una muerte por combustión espontanea. En mi vida no había sentido tales sentimientos encontrados y tanto deseo desbordándose lentamente por mi cuerpo.

Todo lo que una vez sentí por aquel hombre… Todo había vuelto de golpe y me había impactado fuertemente o quizás… Nunca lo había dejado de sentir… Era una posibilidad que quizás el alcohol estaba causando estragos en mi… si eso debía ser, tal vez estaba desmayada en la mesa y todo esto era un sueño, no podía ser verdad que estuviera bailando con Edward Cullen y que el pareciera corresponder a mis sentimientos. Si era un sueño.

O eso quise pensar… Justo antes de que la canción terminara, el deseo pudo más que nosotros mismos y sus labios lenta y dolorosamente chocaron con los míos creando una fusión nuclear que recorría cada una de mis partículas y células. La canción paro, pero nosotros no.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo que empezó como un inocente y dulce beso ahora se había convertido en una frenética e irracional lucha entre ambos, nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo incontrolado buscando y explorando cada vez más. Y eso era lo que mi cuerpo deseaba… más. Mis manos para ese entonces estaban entrelazadas en su cabello acercando cada vez más su rostro mientras que el me ceñía por la cintura y delineaba con respeto mi cuerpo. Empezó una nueva canción, esta más movida y nos vimos obligados a parar para respirar aunque en ningún momento separamos nuestros rostros.

-"¿Vamos a otro lugar?"-Jadeo Edward respirando pesadamente, yo solo solté un gemido de aprobación y comencé a jalarlo hacia la salida, sin importarme quien nos estuviera viendo.

Llegamos rápidamente a la puerta del estacionamiento cuando sentí que Edward se detenía a mis espaldas obligándome a parar también. Cuando lo encare con mirada impaciente el solo me jalo por un brazo y me arrincono contra la pared con delicadeza y empezó a besarme urgentemente y con fervor, mis manos instantáneamente volaron a su pantalón y desabotonaron la bragueta con rapidez ocasionando que cayeran con facilidad. Él comenzó a besarme el cuello bajando con delicadeza pero a la vez con rapidez mi vestido dejando mi pechos desnudos al aire para luego chuparlos y mordisquear con suavidad mis pezones haciéndome soltar unos gemidos de placer que se vieron opacados por la música del local. Como pude baje sus calzoncillos, su gran erección me dificulto un poco el proceso y él jadeo un poco al sentir mi toque en su miembro.

Edward con agilidad subió mi vestido y de un tirón me quito mis bragas a la vez que me alzaba en peso y acercaba su miembro a mi entrada… Al sentirlo tan cerca me aferre a su espalda y acerque cada vez mas mi cintura pidiendo con urgencia la penetración, el entendió la indirecta e invistió con fuerza dentro de mí.

-"Oh… Edward"- Grite su nombre en cada envestida, las cuales se hacían más rápidas y fuertes, el gruñía para sus adentros y sostenía mis muslos con firmeza a la vez que el zarandeo era más intenso. Con cada envestida sentía el más grande placer aunque mi cuerpo pedía aun más… El gemía mi nombre en con gruñidos internos hasta que nuestros cuerpos tuvieron lo que habían pedido… Juntos llegamos al más puro y casto orgasmo, todo su ser se esparció por mi cuerpo y yo con una sonrisa le di un beso apasionado lleno de éxtasis y placer. Sentía que flotaba en algún lugar lejano pero no sola, esta vez tenia compañía… Edward.

Con pereza saco su miembro de mi interior y me deposito en el suelo con cuidado, pero en mi estado casi caigo de lleno al suelo suerte que me sostuvo con una sonrisa hasta que pude mantenerme en pie por sí sola. Quedamos por unos minutos en la misma posición procesando lo que había ocurrido, el me sostenía con firmeza por la cintura mientras que yo tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello y apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, su barbilla rozaba mi frente y en ocasiones me besaba con ternura en esta.

-"¿Deseas entrar o vamos a otro lugar?"- Susurro muy cerca de mi oído.

-"¿Podemos ir a tu casa?"-susurre levantando la cabeza y viéndole sus enormes ojos verdes, él me mostro una amplia sonrisa y me dio un beso bastante prolongado y lujurioso.

-"Por supuesto"- exclamo acariciándome el rostro con devoción, yo me empecé a arreglar el vestido y el con agilidad se subió los pantalones quedando impecable, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Al contrario de mi, ya que mi cabello estaba despeinado, mi maquillaje corrido y mi vestido arrugado.

-"¡Dios soy un desastre andante!"- Dije viéndome en el reflejo del vidrio de un auto mientras que caminábamos al coche de Edward tomados de manos.

-"Tonterías… Estas hermosísima…"-dijo con una sonrisa torcida y tomándome por la cintura, para darme un dulce beso…

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	9. Habitacion

Hola! Aqui el nuevo cap. bueno esto ya se va a empezar a poner bueno, pense que me había salido de la historia un poco pero... Todo lo contrario ya me encarrile!

Gracias Sophia18 por tus reviews xD ers la unica que sigue leyendo al parecer! XDDDD

No hay lio chicas con tal que alguien lo lea esta bien ;)

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo V

Habitacion.

**Bella POV**

Me removí entre las sabanas de la enorme cama… Un reflejo del sol se colaba a través del tragaluz que había en todo el centro de la habitación. Mis manos por instinto comenzaron a buscar a Edward a su alrededor encontrando solo almohadas y demás sabanas. Me incorpore con pereza en la espaciosa cama quitándome una maraña de pelo de mi frente, me moví lentamente y puse los pies sobre el suelo encontrando mi vestido enmarañado y arrugado junto con una parte del traje de Edward, con suma lentitud me agache y tome su camisa colocándomela y percibiendo el delicioso olor de su colonia.

Salí de la habitación dando tras pies y apoyándome en las paredes aun un poco dormida y mareada por toda la acción de la noche anterior. Mi recorrido tambaleante finalizo cuando llegue a la cocina, Edward estaba apoyado en un mesón de granito pulido con una taza de café hirviendo en una mano y en la otra el New York Times, solo tenía unos pants junto con unas gafas de lectura y leía interesado la sección económica. Por un momento me recosté en el umbral observando la imagen entretenida, parecía el típico empresario en las mañanas solo por el hecho que era más sexy que cualquier otro empresario conocido.

En ese momento solo desee tener las fuerzas necesarias para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama y hacer de nuevo todo lo que habíamos hecho hace unas cuantas horas, pero no. Estaba tan agotada que apenas me podía mantener en pie. Edward no había notado mi presencia y un bostezo escurridizo me delato. Al verme Edward sonrió y con calma bajo el periódico colocándolo a un lado para luego quitarse los lentes y dejarlos sobre el periódico junto con el café.

Se acerco a mí seductoramente y jalo de mi camisa. _Su_ camisa. Y comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones dejando parte de mi pecho al descubierto, luego me beso tiernamente.

-"Debes tener hambre… Porque no te recuestas y te llevo el desayuno"- dijo acariciándome el rostro y con una sonrisa, yo asentí y lo bese con tanto fervor como pude.

-"No tardes…"-Le dije en un susurro, él sonrió en respuesta y le di la espalda en dirección a la habitación. Cuando logre llegar a ella me recosté en la cama y mire fijamente al tragaluz, debía ser casi medio día el sol casi llegaba a todo el centro del cielo. En segundos Edward apareció con una bandeja y la coloco con delicadeza en la cama, recostándose luego junto a mí.-"No crees que esto es… ¿Mucho?"- Dije viendo EL desayuno, había comida como para alimentar a medio estado.

-"No seas tontita, después de anoche creo que necesitas recuperar energía"- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.-"¿Tienes planes para hoy?"- Dijo mientras yo tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja.

-"¿Hoy? No, nada en absoluto"-Bebí un poco mas de jugo y mastique una rebanada de manzana.

-"Bueno, podemos ir a mi restaurant favorito. Te encantara estoy seguro."- Dijo acercándose más a mí y acariciándome la pierna.

-"Algo se interpone en ese plan cariño."- Dije recordando un pequeño inconveniente. Él me vio un poco confundido.-"James"-

-"¿Es broma cierto? ¿Por qué? No me digas que aun lo amas, anoche parecía todo lo contrario…"- Incorporándose a mi lado y viéndome contrariado.

-"No lo amo Edward, pero el aun continua siendo mi novio"- Se me quito el apetito en ese momento que recordé esa asquerosa verdad, aun era novia de James. Retire la bandeja de la cama y Edward se acostó de mala gana.

-"Termina con él"- Dijo cortante.

-"Lo hare, no era necesario que lo pidieras"- Me comencé a parar y a recoger mi vestido enfurruñada y un poco picada con lo ocurrido.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Dijo mientras me veía hacer las cosas torpemente.

-"A mi casa, tengo oficios que hacer aunque no lo creas"- Nunca fui buena mentirosa y esta vez no era la excepción, el se paró de un salto y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

-"Vamos cariño, quédate un ratito mas…"- Dijo poniendo una voz melosa y quitándome el vestido de las manos, yo le rodee los ojos.-"Esta bien, lamento mi irracional comportamiento, me puse un poquito celoso"- Dijo viendo sus manos y meneando la boca parecía un poco avergonzado al admitirlo, esa imagen me acelero el corazón, me acerque a él y lo bese dulcemente acariciándole el rostro, Edward instantáneamente respondió a mi beso y me alzo en el aire sin dejar de besarme.

Me deposito cuidadosamente en la cama y con lentitud comenzó a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa, dejando mi piel al desnudo poco a poco. Cuando no quedo ningún botón su mano comenzó a deslizarse en una serie de caricias y roces desde barbilla en línea recta hasta más debajo de mi vientre. Su boca decididamente siguió el mismo trayecto pero con más lentitud causándome un escalofrió en la espina dorsal y haciéndome arder de pies a cabeza. Sus manos mientras tanto estaban ocupadas en mis muslos internos y en la zona que para ese entonces se encontraba en llamas…

A medida que su boca iba descendiendo por mi vientre y más allá, mi respiración se aceleraba y mi palpitar parecía el de un colibrí. Con tranquilidad llego a la zona que gritaba atención y comenzó a introducir su lengua hasta lugares insospechados… Cada vez más rápido y más intenso, podía sentir su lengua muy en mi interior… En mi vida había sentido tal sensación y para mi sorpresa mi cuerpo respondió más rápido de lo que había imaginado, me arqueaba de placer y gemía su nombre cuando de un segundo al otro había entrado en una fase de placer y éxtasis total… Caí de golpe en la cama un poco mareada por lo rápido del asunto y buscando un poco de aire en aquel pesado ambiente. Edward comenzó a besarme nuevamente pero esta vez subía terminando en mis labios… Pude sentir mi propio sabor aun en su lengua. Se recostó a mi lado y yo automáticamente me apoye en su pecho, controlando mi respiración.

-"¿Nos veremos esta noche?"- Dijo seductoramente.

-"Con una condición…"-

-"La que quieras"-

-"Que no vuelva a mi casa…"- susurre, su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y podía sentir que sonreía, me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

-"Si eso dependiera de mí, jamás volverías a tu casa"- Solté una risita y le bese el pecho con ternura.-"Tengo que… Confesarte algo."-Dijo tensándose un poco. Yo apoye mi mentón sobre su pecho para poder verle la cara e incitarlo a hablar el me vio y soltó un suspiro-"El otro día… Yo… Yo fui el que te dejo las flores sobre tu escritorio"- Dijo cerrando los ojos de golpe como esperando que yo explotara.

-"¿Es enserio?"- Dije aun no pudiendo creerlo.

-"Bella… Desde que entraste a la empresa… Desde el primer momento que te vi me llamaste mucho la atención y… Cuando derramaste ese café sobre mí, no se… Despertaste algo que estuvo mucho tiempo dormido…"- Dijo ahora viéndome a los ojos.

-"Pero… ¿Por qué no te me acercaste? O porque no me invitaste a salir o ¡no se cualquier cosa!"- Dije ahora completamente en shock y sentándome en la cama viéndolo con los ojos como unos platos.

-"¡No lo sé! Yo… Cuando estaba cerca de ti… habían tantas cosas que deseaba decirte pero que… No salían de mi boca… Me ponías al límite de los nervios Isabella, tu simplemente… Alteras mi mundo"-Susurro un poco avergonzado y incorporándose a mi lado.

-"Yo… Desde que te vi… Debo admitir que también me sentí atraída por ti… Pero… ¿Que hacía? ¡Eres el jefe de mi jefa! Además siempre pareces muy interesado en ella…"-Dije agachando la mirada y recordando esos coqueteos entre ellos, él me tomo por la barbilla obligándome a verlo a la cara, sus ojos eran cálidos y serios.

-"Yo no tengo nada con Tanya… Nunca lo tuve y nunca lo tendré… y menos cuando puedo tenerte a ti…"-Me dio un dulce beso y yo automáticamente salte a su cuello mientras él me devolvía el abrazo.-"Se que es muy pronto… Pero… Te amo Bella"- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir rebelde y eufóricas corriendo por mis mejillas.

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**

-"Te amo Edward…"-


	10. El Principio del Final

Hola! Aqui esta la actualizacion =)

_**Dioda**_ grax por tu review =) Me inspiran cada vez que dejan un review xD

El proximo cap vendra pronto mas tardar el jueves. he abandonado un poco a Destino asi que me pondre a terminar el proximo capitulo de destino.

A esta historia le falta poco por terminar creo que como unos dos o tres caps mas =) en cuanto la termine comenzare la segunda parte de Hold On que casualmente ya tengo los primeros caps =) **Es categoria M por posibles lemmons** si desean leer la segunda parte empiecen ahora a leer la primera XD esta en mi perfil, asi entenderan mejor! Bue ya.

Gracias por sus reviews a todas!

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo VI

El Principio del Fin.

**Bella POV**

Después de desayunar- Almorzar, Edward se propuso en llevarme a casa para luego recogerme en la noche para llevarme a cenar, sabía que tendría que llamar a James, tenía que hablarle de lo ocurrido y terminar con lo que teníamos… Aunque por la escenita del día anterior seguro estaría feliz con terminar la relación.

¡Edward manejaba como un loco! Ahora que estaba tranquila y consciente de lo que ocurría, que no tenía nada en la cabeza que me distrajera de su forma de conducir notaba las altas velocidades a las que llegaba su vehículo y por si fuera poco ¡solo conducía con una sola mano en el volante! Ya que la otra siempre estuvo sosteniéndome la mano con delicadeza.

En varias ocasiones me encontré encrespada en el asiento o apretándole fuertemente la mano muerta de pánico por como conducía, el solo se carcajeaba y decía-"_Tranquila cielo se lo que hago_"- ¡La próxima vez conduciría yo! Ya lo había decidido. Llegamos a mi casa en un parpadeo y me sentí extraña al tener que soltarme el cinturón de seguridad… No deseaba bajarme ni separarme de Edward… Era un sentimiento extraño a mí y que jamás había sentido por alguien o algo…

Edward me ayudo con el cinturón y luego me dio un dulce beso en los labios, al cual yo respondí con otro más apasionado, no sé en qué momento ocurrió pero nuestra atracción física era tanta que en segundos me encontraba de nuevo encima de Edward llena de deseo y lujuria. Con dificultad nos separamos para tomar aire y con pereza Edward comenzó a separarse de mí.

-"Si seguimos así… Perderemos la reservación querida"- Dijo con una sonrisa yo le acaricie el rostro sonriéndole igualmente y salí rápido del coche, si me quedaba por más tiempo se haría más difícil salir. Camine temblorosa hacia mi casa mientras sentía la mirada de Edward en mí espalda, llegue a mi puerta y comencé a buscar las llaves, mis manos temblaban tanto que no encontraban el agujero de la cerradura… Cuando al fin logre abrir la puerta entre y desde adentro le hice una seña tímida con la mano y cerré la puerta viendo por el agujero mágico como su coche arrancaba lentamente para luego tomar de nuevo velocidades increíbles. Solté un suspiro y recosté mi frente de la puerta recordando lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Todo parecía ser un sueño… Un sueño maravilloso.

-"Menos mal que no era una cita…"- Dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas… Al escucharla pegue un salto y me gire sobre mi misma poniéndome una mano automáticamente en mi corazón asustada.

-"James… Como… ¡¿Cómo entraste?"- Pregunte temblando y sorprendida ante su presencia.

-"Ayer… Ayer saliste muy rápido, dejaste la puerta abierta…"-Dijo mientras tocaba un adorno de porcelana que tenía en una mesita al lado de mi sofá favorito.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Pregunte un poco más calmada ahora.

-"Vine temprano… Quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros Isabella… No estabas y me quede, solo para confirmar mis sospechas…"-Dijo mientras me veía con cara neutra aun con el adorno en sus manos.

-"bueno… Si estás aquí por eso… Creo que no hay mucho que hablar… Anoche dejaste todo claro"-Dije cortante y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-"De hecho, cambie de opinión Isabella… Te amo y no pienso dejarte"-dijo con calma.

-"James… encontré a un hombre que si sabe valorarme…. No como tu… Tú no me amas… Y no quiero estar con alguien así…"-James por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación mostro signos de rabia y arrojo el adorno contra la pared haciéndolo explotar en mil pedacitos, contuve un jadeo de sorpresa y lo vi con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"Veras Isabella… Las cosas no son así… Esta relación se termina cuando YO lo decida… Y, pensándolo bien… No quiero eso"- Dijo malicioso mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, yo estaba muerta de miedo y por su expresión temía lo peor. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de mi cara me empujo contra la puerta arrinconándome y haciendo una jaula con sus fuertes brazos, me beso con furia y yo molesta y llena de pánico le mordí fuertemente la lengua haciéndole salir sangre, el rugió de ira y escupió sobre su hombro la sangre que salía a borbotones de su lengua y luego me miro con odio y rabia, lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor intenso en mi mejilla… Estaba tirada en el suelo, la cabeza me ardía y sentía la mejilla más grande que el resto de mi cabeza… En mi boca podía sentir el sabor oxidado y salado de la sangre y en reacción mi mano voló a mi boca empapándose con unas gotas de sangre que salían de esta… James me miraba desde arriba con una mirada sádica y media sonrisa en su rostro, se agazapo sobre mí y me miro curioso mientras yo trataba de pararme pero el dolor punzante en mi cabeza me lo impedía.-"Bells… Sera mejor que colabores conmigo… O tendré que golpearte de nuevo ¿sí?"-

Estaba furiosa con aquel despreciable ser y por instinto mi mano fue directo a su cara tratando de arañarlo o bofetearlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida James le atajo con calma y me vio con desprecio-"Aun no entiendes ¿cierto?"- Me dijo contrariado… Me puso en pie de golpe jalándome por la muñeca y luego me empujo con fuerza hacia el sofá haciendo que cayera en el piso y me diera un buen golpe, el soltó una carcajada y me vio divertido en el suelo.-"Oh bella tu siempre tan torpe"- me pare como pude mientras sentía sus pasos a mis espaldas y trate de correr… Pero me sujeto por el pelo con fuerza y me jalo hacia el haciéndome caer de espaldas y sosteniéndome solo por el pelo…-"Ya me estoy cansando de jugar ¿sabes?"- Dijo con desprecio.

Me siguió arrastrando por el pelo hasta que me empujo contra la pared más cercana dándome una punzada en mi espalda… Luego en el suelo pude ver uno de mis cuadros… Había impactado contra él y mi espalda había recibido el peor golpe… Jadee de dolor mientras que James me tomaba por los brazos haciéndome parar recta en la pared. Casi no podía sentir mis piernas y solo él me mantenía erguida… Luego una de sus manos me tomo por el cuello casi estrangulándome y alzándome del suelo, mis manos que ahora parecían gelatina luchaban débilmente con su agarre de hierro peor sin resultado alguno. Mientras su mano libre con agilidad y rapidez me arranco el vestido a tirones dejándome completamente desnuda e indefensa delante de él…

-"Sabes bella, lo mejor de nuestra relación siempre ha sido el sexo… Desde que te vi te quise follar y con ganas, todo este tiempo me he contenido ¿sabes? Ahora veras lo que es follar…"- Me tiro al suelo mientras yo gemía y trataba de gritar en busca de ayuda pero mis gritos se quedaron siempre en mi garganta… Casi no podía respirar y todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido… Gatee inútilmente hasta mi teléfono luchando contra mi cuerpo e ignorando que hacia James en ese corto lapso de tranquilidad… Cuando logre tomar la bocina James me jalo por una pierna haciéndome perder el teléfono…

Cuando lo vi nuevamente el se encontraba sin pantalones y con su miembro bien erecto… yo cerré mis piernas y le lance zarpazos a su pecho causándole algunos rasguños pero nada que lo detuviera… El se reía y disfrutaba con mi oposición, me tomo por mis muslos internos y me forzó con mano dura a abrir mis piernas… Como un acto desesperado comencé a darle patadas no muy acertadas, pero por suerte una dio en el blanco y el soltó un rugido rabioso. Volvió a tomarme por el cuello y esta vez me impacto la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándome semi inconsciente, todo me daba vueltas y poco a poco se oscurecía todo… Escuchaba sus carcajadas… quise seguir luchando pero mi cuerpo no respondía, sentí una punzada en mis pechos y ese dolor me volvió un poco a la realidad… Me opuse nuevamente pero esta vez mas debilitada… Como una muñeca de trapo… Luego sentí el dolor más fuerte que jamás en mi vida había sentido… Era como si me apuñalaran en mi interior consecutivamente… Una y otra vez… El dolor era más fuerte y mi cuerpo se zarandeaba inerte de un lado al otro… Sentía mi vientre como una masa flácida y gemía de dolor… Con cada nueva envestida deseaba morir, no podía soportar más ese maldito dolor… Hasta que todo a mí alrededor oscureció…

…

Mi cuerpo era una masa gelatinosa que apenas podía moverse… No sentía mis extremidades más que todo, mis piernas. Podía mover mis brazos pero parecían ajenos a mi persona… Abrí los ojos con lentitud y todo se veía borroso a mí alrededor… y silencio.

Temí que James estuviera esperando que me despertara para volver a torturarme pero no fue así… Parecía que se había ido. En unos de mis torpes movimientos con las manos choque contra un pozo de liquido espeso y grumoso… El olor a oxido era fuerte. Cuando mi visión se aclaro un poco me di cuenta de que estaba en un charco de sangre… MI sangre. Solté un gemido de pavor y trate de acercarme al teléfono.

Me arrastre jadeando y soltando lagrimas de dolor hasta que por fin logre tomar el teléfono, la cabeza me daba vueltas y supe que perdería la conciencia pronto… Tenía que pensar bien a quien llamar. Emergencias tardaba mucho en asistir… Alice y Jazz estaban de luna de miel… Emmet seguro estaba con Rosalie haciendo no se qué y Jacob seguro dormía aun… Luego llego a mi mente como un pequeño bombillo encendido. Edward. Marque temblorosa su número y luche contra el velo oscuro que cerraba mis ojos…

-"Cullen"-Dijo Edward galante y despreocupado contestando el teléfono.

-"Ed… Edward…"- Dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar…

-"¿Bells? ¿Qué sucede estas bien? No suenas bien ¿qué pasa?"-Su voz ahora era preocupada.

-"Ay… Ayúdame…"- Dije jadeando y sintiendo una contracción de dolor en mi vientre.

-"¿BELLA QUE PASO? ¿ESTAS EN TU CASA? ¡YA ESTOY SUBIENDO A MI COCHE QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS!"-Dijo asustado por mi tono de voz y acelerado…

-"Ven… Rápido…"-Dije haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir la conversación y mantenerme en la realidad, Edward comenzó a decir algo que no logre entender se escuchaban bocinas de autos y el trafico al otro lado del auricular… Mi mano no resistió más y cayo inútil al suelo junto con el teléfono… Se escuchaban suaves murmullos de lo que decía Edward o más bien gritaba pero no logre entender absolutamente nada… Después de unos minutos la llamada se cayó y un pitito empezó a sonar en el teléfono…

Me quede inútil en el suelo viendo al teléfono y como los lugares adyacentes se oscurecían poco a poco, quedando solo el teléfono en el centro como una luz centellante o algo parecido… Con cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más débil, sentía que me arrebataban el cuerpo… Que moría…

Los sonidos a mí alrededor se hicieron mudos hasta que después de un rato logre oír unos murmullos desesperados como los del teléfono, estos provenían de afuera… Los sonidos eran iguales a como sucede debajo del agua y casi indefinibles… Todo se oscurecía nuevamente…

Un golpe fuerte me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y logre girar mi cabeza viendo la puerta de entrada… Estaba abierta de par en par y un hombre entraba por esta… Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que James volvía a terminar lo que empezó, así que cerré los ojos y espere mi muerte.

-"¡_BELLA!"-_Escuche a lo lejos… una voz familiar… Era una voz que me daba seguridad… abrí pesadamente los ojos y vi a un ángel caído llamando desesperadamente por su móvil y viéndome preocupado, por sus ojos verdes esmeraldas había terror, pánico… Miedo...-"Todo estará bien amor, quédate conmigo"-Dijo Edward soltando unas lagrimas y rozándome la mejilla con cuidado, hasta el mas mínimo toque me hacía sentir el más grande dolor…-"Bella resiste por favor… No puedo perderte ahora que te tengo… Por favor quédate conmigo"- Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar de verdad y comenzaba a verse la desesperación en sus ojos. Trate de responderle, de animarlo de impedir que sufriera tanto… Pero al intentar hablar, todas las fuerzas que tuve en un momento se fueron… Nuevamente un telón oscuro cubrió mi visión…

* * *

Saludos!

**:)**


	11. Despertar

Hola! e aqui el nuevo cap. =) no pude esperar a actualizar xD

**Dioda** no entendi muy bien el review e.e" Fui muy especifica con la descripcion de lo ocurrido ó todo lo contrario? XD

Disculpa mi falta de comprension aveces de verdad me tapo XDD

Se les quiere! Grax por los reviews ^^.

Actualizare pronto.

* * *

Capítulo VII

Despertar

**Bella POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Un pitido agudo y rítmico chillaba muy cerca de mi oído, lo escuchaba fuerte y sonoro. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y agotado, de hecho estaba exhausta. No podía mover mis extremidades ya que casi no las sentía. Mis parpados estaban pesados e inertes.

Respire profundamente cayendo en cuenta que tenía un aparato respiratorio en mis fosas nasales y el olor a medicinas y artefactos quirúrgicos delataron mi locación… Estaba en un hospital. Recordaba no con mucha claridad lo ocurrido, pero sabía en esencia lo que paso.

Un dolor punzante en mi vientre me hizo recobrar los sentidos en mayor calidad, poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue despertando y supe que el efecto de la anestesia estaba desapareciendo. A medida que los segundos y minutos pasaban mi cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse más liviano pero aun así agotado, pude mover con pereza mis manos sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. De mi muñeca colgaba una vía intravenosa que me comenzó a causar comezón.

Todo mi ser comenzó a sentir dolencias y punzadas, más que nada en mi cadera, vientre y costillas. Mi pecho estaba adolorido y mi espalda me estaba matando. Trate de abrir los ojos y la luz matutina ligada con algunos rayos de sol se colaban por las persianas de una pequeña ventana cercana cegándome momentáneamente. Cerré los ojos nuevamente esperando que mi vista se adaptara a la claridad, cuando al fin lo logro comencé a detallar la habitación.

Mi vista primero se topo con la maquina causante de los pitidos agudos, era la maquina que se encargaba de mis signos vitales. Seguí viendo alrededor y no habían muchas cosas importantes, una mesita cerca con un teléfono y otra más lejos con una jarra de agua helada, más cerca de mi cama con barandales estaban unas cuantas sillas que parecían muy incomodas y un sofá alejado en la pared con una cobija de algodón o lana no lo supe distinguir. En el sofá también había un saco oscuro que me parecía un poco familiar pero no recordaba donde lo había visto antes. Mis ojos siguieron viendo la habitación descubriendo una gran ventana justo al lado de la puerta de salida que daba al pasillo clínico. Afuera estaba Edward… Tenía cara preocupada y hablaba por su móvil, caminando de un lado a otro y gesticulando rápidamente con su mano libre. Se veía tenso y un moco molesto, tenía los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados además de tenerlos rodeados por unas sombras oscuras, ojeras. Estaba vestido como lo había visto todos los días en la oficina, solo que no tenía saco su camisa blanca estaba un poco desabotonado y su corbata estaba suelta. Su cabello cobrizo parecía más enmarañado de lo normal haciéndolo ver muy desordenado, no parecía ser mi antiguo jefe.

Tranco el teléfono exasperado y se quedo unos momentos tenso y apretando su tabique con su mano, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. Luego su expresión se torno sombría y con lentitud miro en mi dirección como si supiera lo que vería… Al verme consiente su rostro cambio sorpresivamente mostrando emoción y felicidad. Puso una mano en el vidrio de la ventana y sonrió luego entro en la habitación a paso precavido.

-"¿Bella? ¿Bella despertaste?"- Dijo llegando a mi lado y tomándome de la mano con suavidad, yo abrí la boca para responderle pero el me coloco un dedo delicadamente en los labios.-"Tranquila no hables cariño, llamare a una enfermera."- Rápidamente corrió hacia el pasillo olvidando el pequeño botón que había sobre mi cama, quise gritarle que volviera que no me dejara sola pero en mi triste intento de llamarlo solo salió de mi garganta un gemido forzado y un dolor agudo se expandió por mi laringe. Respire pesadamente mientras trataba tragaba saliva tratando de hidratar mi seca garganta, a la vez Edward volvía con una señora mayor de rostro amable vestida con el uniforme de enfermeras.

-"Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te sientes?"- Me pregunto con cortesía mientras me cegaba con una pequeña linternita y veía mis pupilas. Trate nuevamente de hablar obteniendo el mismo resultado pero esta vez más doloroso.-"Oh ten un poco de agua linda"- Me acerco a los labios un popote flexible con un vaso de agua temperatura media y con gusto absorbí por él dejando que el liquido pasara por mi adolorida garganta refrescándome todo mi interior. Luego la enfermera comenzó a revisar la maquina a mi lado y anoto todo en una tabla de informes.-"De acuerdo linda, tus signos vitales están perfectos y no pareces tener nada malo en los exámenes de sangre solo tienes un poco bajos los valores pero es normal con la gran pérdida de sangre… ¿Sientes alguna molestia?"- Pregunto aun viendo y anotando cosas en la tabla. Edward estaba silencioso a mi lado y sosteniéndome con suavidad la mano como si me pudiera quebrar con su toque.

-"Me… Duele… Todo"- Dije aun con el dolor en mi garganta pero un poco apaciguado por el agua.

-"Enseguida te mando unos calmantes linda, las dolencias pasaran en algunos días… Por el momento relájate y descansa, tuviste suerte"-Dijo con una cálida y sincera sonrisa.-"El doctor te revisara mejor en la tarde, tuvo una emergencia en otra clínica. Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme"- Dijo mirándonos a ambos y saliendo de la habitación sigilosamente, mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme nuevamente y mis dolores eran ahora más agudos. Edward se sentó a mi lado con extremo cuidado mientras que acariciaba mi mano y me veía atentamente.

-"Cuanto… Tiempo… Llevo aquí…"- Dije respirando pesadamente, él se paso una mano por su cabello y soltó un suspiro pesado.

-"Llevas tres días… uno en cuidados intensivos y los últimos dos sedada"- Dijo secamente, mientras sus bellos se erizaban…

-"¿Tan… mal estoy?"- Dije jadeando por el esfuerzo que significaba hablar.

-"¿Mal?... Bella… casi mueres… tuviste tres contusiones en la cabeza una de tercer grado y dos menores, tu tobillo tenía una torcedura en un ligamento, tu columna fue la que recibió el peor golpe… Los doctores dicen que por poco quedas paralizada del cuello para abajo por suerte el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte… Y para colmo el maldito te… te destrozo por dentro bella… Estuviste en la sala de operaciones por más de cuatro horas… Por suerte los doctores lograron salvar tus órganos y podrás tener hijos, pero con ayuda médica especializada y total reposo… y sin olvidar los moretones en tu rostro y cuerpo."- Soltó una sonrisa irónica para luego mirar al vacio con expresión inescrutable.-"Lo matare"- Dijo tensando sus labios en una línea recta.

-"No… Por favor…"-él me vio exasperado y parándose de un repente.

-"¡Bella mira como te dejo! ¡Ese maldito no merece piedad!"- Dijo elevando la voz y volviendo sus manos en puños tensos a sus costados. Yo trate de incorporarme pero todo mi cuerpo ardía de dolor y caí en la cama obteniendo más dolor que antes… Solté un chillido de agonía y Edward enseguida estaba a mi lado ayudándome y acomodándome la almohada.-"¡Amor si deseabas sentarte me o hubieras dicho!"- Dijo preocupado.

-"Sabes... ¿Qué quiero?"- él me miro con curiosidad.-"Quiero que… dejes a James… en manos de la… ley"-dije recuperando el aliento y sintiendo como se calmaban las punzadas de mi vientre.

-"¡¿La Ley? ¡Isabella ese tipo es un fantasma! ¡El desgraciado desapareció del mapa! ¡La policía lo ha buscado en todo el estado y ni pista con él!"-Dijo mientras pateaba con suavidad y rabia la silla al frente suyo.

-"Lo encontraran… Solo dales… Tiempo…"-Él me miro nuevamente un poco frustrado y se sentó a mi lado abatido acariciándome la mano nuevamente.-"Te ves… Terrible"- Dije tratando de sonreír y cambiando el tema, el me devolvió la sonrisa y bajo la mirada.

-"tuve un mal día en la oficina"- Dijo sarcástico, alguien toco la puerta y enseguida paso una enfermera más joven que la anterior con unas jeringas en sus manos y unos pequeños frasquitos.

-"Permiso, lamento la interrupción pero tengo los calmantes, seguro los quieres a gritos ¿eh?"- dijo sonriendo y comenzando a preparar los líquidos espesos, yo le tendí la mano que tenia la intravenosa y ella amplio su sonrisa, acomodando la jeringa en la vía e inyectando el liquido. Enseguida sentí algo cálido en mi brazo que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo relajándolo… -"Este tipo de anestesia no duerme por completo, solo atonta un poquito, es el mejor en este tipo de dolores. Además con tanto tiempo dormida seguro querrás estar despierta un tiempito mas ¿no?"- Yo asentí y ella retiro la jeringa y salió de la habitación despidiéndose rápidamente.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"- Me pregunto Edward acercándose más a mí y acariciándome la mejilla. Yo asenté y solté un suspiro.

-"Gracias… Por llegar rápido…"-Dije recordando la velocidad con que Edward había llegado a mi casa, de no ser por su loca manera de conducir… quizás no estuviera viva.

-"¿Rápido? Cariño ¡si fue el viaje más largo que hice en mi vida!... Ir a tu casa fue una pesadilla… quería ir más rápido y no podía, todo me parecía en cámara lenta… Algo difícil de explicar…"- Dijo bajando la vista y concentrándose en mi mano. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y un rostro familiar apareció por esta. En segundos se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a una eufórica Alice seguida de Jasper, Emmet y Jacob.

-"¡Bella! Por dios cariño… ese desgraciado…"- Dijo Alice con ojos humedecidos mientras se acercaba a mí y tomando la mano que tenia la intravenosa.-"Gracias Edward… Sin ti ella estaría…"-Alice paro de hablar y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, Jasper la abrazo por la espalda y ella se contuvo.

-"Bells… En cuanto atrapen a ese maldito te juro que seré el primero en golpearlo"-Dijo Emmet en un rugido mientras me veía con cara espantada. Jacob no había mencionado palabra y veía al suelo.

-"Los dejare para que hablen mejor…"- Dijo Edward besándome la mano con delicadeza y depositándola a mi lado, yo me opuse por un momento… Un miedo irracional me lleno y a mi mente solo me vino el rostro endemoniado de James, no quería que Edward me dejara y apreté su mano con la mía mirándolo con mis ojos un poco humedecidos y rogándole con la mirada que se quedara, el me miro con comprensión y me beso la mejilla-"Volveré pronto cielo, solo iré al cafetín"-Dijo sonriendo cálidamente, solté un suspiro y le devolví su mano, el suspiro igual que yo y salió de la habitación.

-"Bells, hubiese venido antes si hubiera podido… Pero no había vuelos para acá por una tormenta que invadió el estado…"-Dijo Alice ocupando el puesto de Edward.

-"Yo si estuve viniendo Bells… Pero no lo recuerdas por tu inconsciencia"- Dijo Emmet sonriendo y haciéndome reír por su lógica.-"él que si me sorprende es este chico… Edward"- dijo sentándose a sus anchas en el sofá. Jacob continuaba callado.-"Ni Jacob pudo pasar las veinticuatro horas al día estos últimos tres días seguidos aquí"-

-"¿Qué?… ¿Edward paso… Todo el tiempo conmigo?"-

-"Claro Bells, ¿no te dijo? Desde que ingresaste en el hospital él ha estado aquí… Los cortos lapsos en que se ha separado de ti es solo porque yo estoy aquí o Jake. Y era solo para ducharse o dormir, aunque no lo he visto comer… Pensándolo mejor… es un poco raro. Aunque ahora fue al cafetín así que si come"-La usual lógica de Emmet ahora me causaba un poco de dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar en voz alta?

-"¿Enserio hizo eso?"-pregunte

-"¡Si Emmet lo dice es verdad! Oh Bells ¡ese chico si vale la pena!"- Dijo Alice mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa. El silencio de Jacob me estaba comenzando a tensar.

-"¿Jake? ¿Sucede algo?"- Dije ahora con ayuda de Alice sentándome mejor. El miro al suelo y soltó un resoplido.

-"¿Sucede algo? ¡Bella mírate! ¡Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado! ¡No conocías a ese tipo y mira como termino todo! ¡Casi mueres!"- Dijo exasperado y con sus manos echas puños temblorosos a sus costados.

-"Pero… no fue así… estoy viva y es lo que… importa."-

-"¿Y a qué precio bella? ¡Mira tu rostro! ¡No eres tú! ¡Y todo por tu culpa Bella! ¡Debiste alejarte de ese tipo! ¡Pero no! ¡Nunca me escuchas!"-

-"Hey Jake no le hables así… no es su culpa"- Dijo Jasper entrando en mi defensa pero ya el daño estaba hecho y por mis mejillas corrían unas cuantas lagrimas, ¿era mi culpa? ¿Fue mi culpa querer que alguien me quisiera? ¿Fue mi culpa querer compañía?... En ese momento entro Edward con un café en las manos y al sentir la tensión en el ambiente y verme llorando corrió a mi lado y dejo el café en una mesita cercana, su rostro estaba contrariado y preocupado.

-"¿Cariño que tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a la enfermera?"- Yo negué con la cabeza y me quite las lágrimas con una mano.

-"No… Estoy bien… no es nada"-Dije tratando de sonreír y restarle importancia al asunto. Edward vio a Emmet confundido y Emmet no contuvo su gran boca y le conto todo como un canario cantando, Edward se tenso y vio a Jacob con recelo.

-"Creo que será mejor que te vayas Jacob."-Le dijo cortante, yo tome su mano pero Edward no me hizo caso. Jacob lo miro desafiante y se le acerco lentamente.

-"¿Y qué si no lo hago? Tengo más derecho de estar aquí que tu…"-Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Edward se acerco mas a él con la mandíbula tensa y viéndolo desafiante quedando a solo centímetros de él.

-"No me hagas sacarte Jacob…"-Dijo en un rugido interno, Jacob no se movió de su sitio y después de un rato de miradas retadoras empujo a Edward con los brazos aun cruzados en su pecho, Edward se enojo de verdad e iba directo a golpearlo cuando Emmet y Jasper se metieron entre ambos dominándolos y evitando que se entraran a golpes.

-"YA BASTA"-Grite sintiendo que mi garganta y mi pecho se desgarraban por el esfuerzo, termine jadeando y Edward al verme se calmo y agacho la mirada, Jacob seguía tratando de alcanzarlo con los puños.-"Jacob… Vete…"- Me miro con rabia pero se calmo, Emmet lo soltó y salió hecho una furia de la habitación. Yo solloce un poco y trate de tranquilizarme, Edward se sentó a mi lado apenado.

-"Lo lamento… No quise… "- Yo lo chite y le pedí un poco de agua el enseguida me la dio y volvió a poner su atención en el café, pero aun mantenía la vista baja y se quedo en silencio mientras que Alice comentaba lo maravilloso que eran los Alpes Suizos y lo bien que lo paso el primer día y el único de su luna de miel…

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	12. Pesadillas y Recuerdos

Hola! aqui esta el nuevo cap :)

1. Perdonen por mi tardanza con la actualizacion...

2. Pronto acabara este fic :) y mi otro fic **Destino** tambien esta en la recta final. Chekenlo esta chido ^^.

3. Al acabar este fic, empezare uno llamado **Hold On 2 **es la continuacion de **Hold On** esta en mi perfil! Chekenlooo XD (Sera categoria **M** por los lemmons)

4. Tengo una nueva idea para un fic. Este tendra vampiros, licantropos e hibridos (Vampiros-Humanos) Ya que los protagonistas seran Nessie ^^., Jake y el menos nombrado por muchas Nahuel =) aun no tengo el nombre pero la idea es bien clara =)(Sera categoria **T**)

5. Al principio de este capitulo es como todo lo que Edward vivio cuando Bella estaba sedada por eso esta en _cursiva_ y en Flash Back

6. Hola nuevos lectores! Hola! Lectores fieles que aun me siguen! ^^.

Gracias por sus Reviews...

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Pesadillas y Recuerdos

**Edward POV**

_Flash Back_

_-"Ed… Edward…"- Escuche un débil voz al otro lado del auricular y enseguida reconocí a quien pertenecía…_

_-"¿Bells? ¿Qué sucede estas bien? No suenas bien ¿qué pasa?"-Al oírla tan ronca y forzada me preocupe un poco, hace unas hora la había dejado en su casa y estaba en perfecto estado…_

_-"Ay… Ayúdame…"-Escuche un gemido de dolor y de verdad entre en pánico, ¿qué le habría ocurrido? Corrí inmediatamente a mi coche dejando aun mi laptop encendida sin preocuparme siquiera en guardar mí trabajo._

_-"¿BELLA QUE PASO? ¿ESTAS EN TU CASA? ¡YA ESTOY SUBIENDO A MI COCHE QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS!"-Le grite mientras subía a mi coche y lo encendía haciéndolo ronronear con suavidad._

_-"Ven… Rápido…"-Dijo jadeando… Yo apreté el acelerador hasta el límite y ni me importaron las normas de conducir, Los coches me pasaban con rapidez a mi alrededor… ¡¿Acaso no iba a más de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora? Maldije en varias ocasiones a los demás conductores mientras que ellos me hacían amistosisimos saludos con sus dedos medios…_

_-"¿BELLA? ¿SIGUES AHÍ? ¡NO SUELTES EL TELEFONO! ¡BELLA DI ALGO!"- Grite por el móvil miles de veces sin obtener ninguna respuesta solo gemidos de su parte, ¡de pronto para completar mi ataque de histeria la llamada se corto! Maldije nuevamente y pise con más fuerza el acelerador. Cuando vi las primeras hileras de casas de su tranquilo vecindario solté un suspiro de alivio, faltaba menos que antes…_

_Aparque al frente de su casa sin preocuparme en apagar el coche, corrí a la puerta y trate de abrirla, estaba con llave. Llame a los bomberos. Siempre llegan más rápido que las ambulancias. Les informe de todo lo que sabia y en seguida se pusieron en marcha… Pero no podía esperar a que llegaran para confirmar que Bella estuviera bien… Comencé a empujar la puerta y esta no cedía, exasperado le di una fuerte patada y esta se abrió de golpe soltando astillas enormes. Entre en la habitación llamando a bella y al poner un pie en la casa un charco de líquido mojo mis zapatos italianos… Mire al suelo y el liquido pastoso y rojizo me hizo estremecer… Seguí el rastro de sangre encontrándome con mi mayor temor… Bella estaba tirada en el suelo ensangrentada, estaba completamente desnuda con moretones, rasguños y mordiscos incontables por todo su cuerpo… Tenía sus ojos entre abiertos y me veía como si viera algo más lejano que yo…_

_-"¡__BELLA!"-__El terror me cundió de nuevo y empecé a llamar al novecientos once olvidando que había pedido ayuda hace unos momentos, ella abrió mas sus ojos y yo me le acerque tocando sus signos vitales y sin saber muy bien qué hacer para ayudarla.-"Todo estará bien amor, quédate conmigo"-Le dije viendo que su pulso estaba muy bajo y que su respiración era pesada comencé a acariciarle que sumo cuidado la mejilla haciéndole saber que estaba aquí con ella… Ni me había dado cuenta que por mis mejillas corrían lagrimas -"Bella resiste por favor… No puedo perderte ahora que te tengo… Por favor quédate conmigo"- Le dije mientras comenzaba a sentir una presión en mi garganta casi no sentía que respiraba y la angustia y desesperación me estaban hundiendo, bella alzo con lentitud una de sus manos hacia mi rostro y abrió la boca para hablar pero todo se vio opacado luego… Su mano cayo inerte y sus ojos se cerraron de repente, sentí que mi corazón se paraba y el miedo me dómino por completo... _

…

_-"¡¿Donde esta Bella? ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?¡"- Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla y un sabor salado me lleno la boca, le dedique una mirada inexpresiva a Jacob y quite con mi diestra un poco de sangre que se escurría por mis labios… Luego lo único que recuerdo era que varios enfermeros nos estaban separando mientras que ambos lanzábamos puños al aire._

_-"¡TENDRE QUE LLAMAR A SEGURIDAD SI NO SE COMPORTAN!"-Grito una enfermera a nuestras espaldas, con mucho esfuerzo logre dominarme y me deshice del agarre de los enfermeros.-"La chica no se salvara con peleas…"- Dijo en algo parecido a un gruñido. La mire avergonzado y cayendo abatido en una silla ignorando por completo al energúmeno que tenia a mi lado. Cuando mi mente se aclaro un poco deje mi cabeza caer sobre mis manos y mi visión se nublo ante mis ojos, sentía pequeños espasmos en mi pecho cayendo en cuenta de que estaba llorando._

_-"Oye… Disculpa… Es que… Mírate… Estas… Pareces salido de la película Jack The Ripper (__**N/A:**__ Jack el destripador)… Me espante…"- En eso tenía algo de razón… A decir verdad mi cabello estaba más enmarañado que de costumbre y mi blanca camisa de diseñador… Bueno ahora parecía más roja que blanca ya que estaba empapada de la sangre de Bella hasta los médanos… Mi rostro y parte de mi cabello también estaban en ese estado. Solté una risita irónica ante su comentario.-"¿Y te causa gracia? De verdad eres raro"- Dijo alejándose de mi asiento.-"Me dirás que paso con Bella o…"-_

_-"Me llamo… Me pidió ayuda… Yo… Yo solo fui…"- Dije no siendo capaz de articular casi las palabras, simplemente se me quedaban en la garganta y sin ánimos de salir…_

_-"Pero… ¡¿Que han dicho los doctore? ¿Tan mal esta?"-_

_-"Dicen que… Tiene suerte… Aunque aun no aseguran que… Sobreviva…"- Sonreí con desprecio e ironía, ¡¿cómo se atrevían a llamarla una chica con suerte cuando ni siquiera estaba asegurada su supervivencia!_

_-"Llamare a Emmet y Rosalie… ¡¿Por qué diablos no me llamaste antes? Me dijeron que la internaron en la tarde…"- Dijo reprochándome y parándose de golpe._

_-"Oh… Disculpa si tarde en llamarte, ¡estaba muy ocupado verificando que Isabella estuviera bien y QUE NO MURIERA EN EL CAMINO!"- Dije exasperándome y encarándolo nuevamente quedando a solo centímetros de él y con mis puños a los costados tensos y temblorosos._

_-"Caballeros… ¿Que les dije? Sera mejor que se quede uno solo… ¿Quien es el familiar?"-Dijo nuevamente la enfermera volviendo con los enfermeros listos para agarrarnos en caso de problemas._

_-"¡Soy su mejor amigo!"- Dijo Jacob casi escupiéndome._

_-"Yo soy su novio"- Dije con calma._

_-"Bueno creo que el novio tiene más derecho ¿no?"- Parecía que una vena le iba a estallar en la sien a Jacob, de no ser por lo preocupado que estaba por bella seguro me hubiese dado un ataque de risa. _

_-"¡NO ERES SU NOVIO! ¡ERES SU MALDITO JEFE!"- Dijo exasperándose nuevamente y preparándose para golpear._

_-"¡Ya basta! Cariño debo pedirte que te retires… En cuanto al supuesto novio, se tendrá que retirar en cuanto el familiar consanguíneo llegue a menos que el familiar confirme que son pareja."-dijo La enfermera tomando a Jacob de un brazo y guiándolo hacia la salida, el no me quito ni un segundo la mirada de encima y yo menos a él… _

_Fueron los tres días más largos de toda mi existencia… Recuerdo vagamente cuando llego Emmet, estaba tan preocupado por Bella que apenas noto mi apariencia._

_-"Vaya Edward… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar y a darte una ducha? Em y yo te llamaremos si pasa algo nuevo con Bells…"- Dijo Rosalie justo cuando mi reloj marco las seis am y una alarma titilante comenzaba a sonar haciéndome recordar que era lunes y que mi trabajo me esperaba en una hora… Al principio me negué a irme pero luego de muchas insistencias por parte de Rose y Emmet me fui a regañadientes. _

_Me duche con lentitud dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis engarrotados músculos y viendo como la sangre viscosa y ahora seca de bella corría por el drenaje, me recosté en la pared cerrando los ojos por un segundo y dejando que el agua caliente callera sobre mi cabellera… Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente me di cuenta que estaba sentado en el piso de la ducha y que mi cuello lo tenía adolorido… Me había dormido. Salí con pereza de la ducha e inmediatamente mire el reloj casi era medio día… Me vestí con rapidez y revise mis mensajes, solo habían mensajes de Carlisle enojado por mi ausencia, le llame cortante y le explique lo sucedido en palabras resumidas, por suerte me cedió los días que quisiera para arreglar este asunto y me vi en libertad de faltar al trabajo. Cogí con suprema velocidad del ropero lo primero que vi y salí de mi apartamento en dirección al hospital. Cuando llegue todo estaba igual como lo había dejado, solo que los rostros abatidos eran los de Emmet y Rosalie._

_-"¿Como esta bella? ¿Alguna novedad? Me quede dormido…"-_

_-"Ya salió de la sala de operaciones, pero la mantendrán en observación unos días… Por su bien la mantendrán sedada hasta que esté en mejor estado y el shock emocional no la afecte tanto… Si se desarrolla bien quizás mañana estará fuera de cuidados intensivos… La violaron Edward…"-Dijo Emmet cayendo como una gran roca en una silla cercana y con sus manos entre su cuero cabelludo.-"Es mi culpa, nunca fui un buen hermano… Debí cuidarla más…"- Me senté a su lado apoyando la cabeza de la pared y con mis manos entrelazadas en mi pecho._

_-"Lo matare…"- Dije con total calma. Como si fuera una tarea diaria. Emmet imito mi posición y me vio abatido y sin ánimo._

_-"No si lo encuentro primero hermano"- _

_-"¡USTEDES NO MATARAN A NADIE! ¡PARA ESO ESTA LA POLICIA!... Hablando de eso… ¿hicieron la denuncia?"- Dijo Rosalie alzando el tono de voz en algunas partes._

_-"Ahora mismo tienen confiscada la casa de Bella…"- Dije con apatía. _

_Después de esa corta charla de mi boca no salieron más palabras… Quizás algunas hacia las enfermeras pero solo para preguntar por Bella… _

_Fin Flash Black_

**Bella POV**

_Corría por un largo y oscuro pasillo… alguien o algo me perseguía y yo debía escapar… Sentía su respiración en mis hombros y sabía que no podría escapar… Esta vez no. Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían y jadeaba de cansancio por el maratón que ejercía. Al fin logre ver una puerta de salida corrí mas rápido pero todo se puso en cámara lenta… Cuando al fin toque la manilla de la puerta… La cosa que me seguía me tomo por los hombros y me lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, mire por primera vez su rostro y espantándome ante tal descubrimiento… James sonreía desde el otro lado del pasillo y se acercaba sanguinario…_

-"¿Bells? Cariño despierta… Solo es una pesadilla…"-Abrí mis ojos de golpe y di un salto en la cama incorporándome instantáneamente y poniendo una mano en mi boca sofocando mis gritos, Edward me puso una mano en la espalda y se acerco a mi haciendo sonidos tranquilizantes, solo que en estos casos ya no servían de mucho.

Abrace mis piernas y apoye mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, tratando de no gritar más y conteniendo un miedo irracional que me corroía por dentro.

-"Amor… Creo que deberíamos ir a la terapia…"- Dijo Edward después de un rato de silencio mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me mecía… Pase casi un mes en el hospital y otro mes recuperándome en casa de Edward, ahora que ya no sentía molestias ni dolores en mi cuerpo donde solo quedaron pequeñas cicatrices unas insoportables pesadillas me atacaban en la noche recordándome con cada vez mas nitidez todo lo que había pasado hace casi cuatro meses en mi casa. Al oír la sugerencia de Edward por enésima vez negué de nuevo con la cabeza aun enterrada en mis rodillas, los doctores me recomendaban ir con una terapeuta para superar las cicatrices emocionales que James me había dejado pero era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarlo… Desde que me mude definitivamente con Edward me había acosado con ir a la terapia era tan latoso que me hubiese ido a mi casa de no ser porque tenía mucho miedo como para quedarme sola…-"Bells, no has dormido bien por estas malditas pesadillas… ya van cinco veces que te he encontrado acurrucada en las esquinas llorando cuando llego de la oficina… Cariño no soporto verte así…"-

-"Yo estaré bien cuando la policía me diga que atraparon a James…"- Dije hundiendo mi cabeza aun más adentro de mis rodillas.

-"Amor… Sabes que pasara mucho tiempo para eso…"- Mis manos se posaron sobre mis oídos tratando de no oír la verdad.-"Ok, ok… Cariño… Tengo una mejor idea."- Me retire las manos de los oídos y alce la cabeza mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos verdes.-"que tal si… ¿Dejamos todo? Nos vamos de aquí… Huimos a Francia… España o quizás Australia…"-Dijo emocionado, por mi rostro pasaban miles de emociones. Desde Confucio hasta sorpresa y total incomprensión.

-"Qué… ¿Qué loqueras dices?"- Dije escéptica y con una sonrisa no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-"Ninguna loquera… Cielo mi padre a abierto muchas franquicias alrededor del mundo… Podremos empezar de nuevo… Nadie que nos conozca, nuevos lugares nuevos recuerdos que crear…"- Dijo entusiasmándome con la idea.

-"No más personas que me miren con compasión… No más temores… Pero… Cariño… Dejarías todo lo que tienes… Tu ciudad, tus amigos, tu familia… Solo por mi…"-Dije sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad por aquello.

-"Isabella… Haría lo que fuera por ti… Si me pidieras que saltara de un acantilado lo haría con los ojos cerrados y sin preguntas… Te amo y si así estarás mejor… dejare todo"- Lo bese con fervor mientras él me abrazaba y me quitaba cualquier gramo de miedo que quedara en mi ser…

* * *

**Saludos!**

**:)**


	13. NOTA AUTOR LEER

**N/A: **

**Hola..!**

**Chicos disculpen la tardanza con el nuevo cap!**

**Esta casi terminado quizas para el comienzo de la nueva semana o para el domingo lo subire!**

**Sera el ultimo cap y el mas largo de la historia ^^.**

**Lamento hacerlos esperar.**

**Como le he dicho a algunos por mp. Sufro de un leve bloqueo mental, pero ya se esta deshaciendo!**

**No lo he abandonado ni nada!**

**Pronto lo terminare!**

**Gracias por la espera y gracias a los fieles lectores que aun me leen ^^.**

**Saludos..!**

**:)  
**


	14. Epilogo

Al fin...! Ya les actualice chikaaas XDD Seguro ya ni me leen jajajaja

en fin aqui les dejo el cap mas largo y mas eficiente que he hecho

11 paginas para su disfrute... al final, este es el final.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto...! tengo muchas nuevas ideas y nuevos fics, para la proxima tratare de tenerlos completos antes de subirlos :)

Gracias por la buena onda y por sus reviews y... cheken mis otras historias

Se les quiere...!

* * *

Capítulo IX

Epilogo

**Bella POV**

Por mi mente pasaron muchas ciudades, muchas nuevas oportunidades. Milán, Paris, China, Japón… Ummm Londres sonaba bien… Me encantaba el acento ingles y siendo sincera me parecía una muy buena ventaja saber el idioma en un país desconocido. Debo admitir que aunque me gustaba la idea de irme del país, de alejarme de todo lo malo que me acechaba… No estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que Edward abandonara toda su vida por mi causa… Dejaría a sus amigos, familia, su hogar su pueblo natal… Todo por mi…

_-"Si es la única forma de que estés mejor… Lo hare sin pensarlo dos veces"-_ Recordé sus palabras de aquella mañana después de esa agitada noche mientras cerraba la ultima caja que contenía algunos adornos de cerámica y otras cosas delicadas. Después de esa mañana Edward había trabajado día y noche haciendo el papeleo necesario y las transferencias para poder mudarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar en Londres en contra de los deseos de su padre, madre y el resto de sus familiares.

-"_Ustedes no pueden entenderlo"- _Esa era la oración que últimamente usaba cada vez que daba por culminada alguna discusión con su familia, la mayoría de las charlas que mantenía con sus familiares eran eso… Discusiones. Otro motivo para sentirme mal con las decisiones que estaba tomando por mi culpa…

La poca amistad que había hecho con su familia se había desintegrado gracias a esta decisión… Estaba segura de que me odiaban por arrebatárselo de forma tan despiadada. Coloque la caja bien cerrada y protegida junto a otro montón de estas, en dos días estaríamos en nuestro nuevo hogar. Desde que tomamos la decisión de mudarnos mis pesadillas y traumas habían disminuido un poco, era mucho más llevadero mientras tuviera cosas en mi cabeza en que pensar y en que ocuparme, pero siempre tenía tiempo suficiente como para recordar aquel momento con James… y más cuando Edward pasaba la mayoría del día en la oficina… últimamente con los papeleos que tenía que efectuar pasaba la mayor parte del día y a veces de la noche trabajando. En esas noches yo me iba a dormir en casa de Alice o Rose, a veces ellas eran las que venían a mi casa, temía mucho el estar sola y pasar el día encerrada en mi apartamento total y completamente sin nadie de vez en cuando parecía un reto.

Por lo menos mis últimas noches en el país las pasaría con Edward que después de tanto trabajo ya estaba un poco más holgado con todo aunque su padre le exigía cada vez más. Menee la cabeza enfocándome en lo que me faltaba hacer por hoy, al ver mi reloj de mano me di cuenta de que casi era hora de la cena, Edward llegaría en cualquier momento y yo ni siquiera había pensado en que hacer de cena. Corrí hacia la cocina y abría la nevera sentándome en el suelo y hurgando en ella. Tome unos cuantos vegetales, faltaba muy poco para que Edward llegara y lo más rápido era una ensalada.

Corte todo a la juliana, agregue algunos aderezos lo más rápido que pude, cuando escuche la puerta principal de la casa y di un brinquito seguido de un escalofrió que me recorrió la medula.

-"Cariño, ya llegue..!"-Esboce una sonrisa, siempre que llegaba del trabajo parecía un clásico estereotipo de los años cuarenta o cincuenta con esa típica frase y lo más gracioso era que lo hacía apropósito con un raro acento ya que sabía la gracia que me causaba.

-"En la cocina..!"- Le respondí tratando de suprimir una risita, me concentre en la ensalada y enseguida sentí sus fuertes manos tomándome por la cintura y sus suaves labios besándome en el cuello.

-"Ummm ¿Hoy comeremos ensalada?"- No lo había visto al rostro pero sabía que por sus labios corría una sonrisa.

-"Si… No te quejes, es lo más rápido que puedo hacer… Perdí la noción del tiempo por un momento"-Dije soltando el bol que tenia entre las manos y girándome para encararlo y entrelazar mis manos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un casto beso en sus labios.-"¿Como estuvo tu día?"- Pregunte sintiendo como su aun intacto perfume masculino me impregnaba.

-"Lo mismo de siempre… Nada es igual en la oficina desde que dejaste el trabajo"-Dijo haciendo un puchero y besándome con delicadeza a la vez que me arrinconaba contra el mesón mas cercano de la cocina.

-"Seguro que esa chica nueva lo hace tanto o mejor que yo… Seguro no es tan torpe"-exclame en un susurro mientras soltaba una risita y Edward comenzaba a besarme el cuello.

-"Para nada… Es una flacucha desabrida… Aunque Tanya esta emocionadísima con su nueva adquisición… Simplemente no eres tu Bells… Te extraño tanto en la oficina"-Susurro mientras que hundía su cabeza en mi cuello y entre mis cabellos, a la vez que me apretaba contra su cuerpo abrazándome y respirando profundo.

-"Lo sé… Yo también extraño trabajar, quizás en Londres haga algo…"-Edward soltó otro suspiro en mi cuello y aferro su agarre a mi alrededor.-"Cielo… ¿Estás seguro de esto?"-Dije respondiendo a su abrazo y apoyando me cabeza en su hombro y le acariciaba la espalda en círculos con mi mano.

-"Por supuesto… No hablemos de ello Bells… Tome una decisión y es la mejor… Si eso te hará estar mejor entonces no creo que deba pensarlo dos veces ¿no?"- Me dio un último y duradero beso en el cuello y se alejo de mi en dirección al frigorífico, tomo una soda de lata y observo al vacio con mirada perdida.

-"Es que… Siento que… Te estoy alejando de tantas cosas…"- susurre tomando el bol de ensalada entre mis manos y revolviéndolo una vez más tratando de ocultar mi mirada de su rostro, mis mejillas ardían y apretaba mis labios con fuerza. En segundos estaba frente de mí, aunque no veía su rostro y mis ojos los tenía clavados en la ensalada. Edward me retiro el bol con delicadeza y me tomo de las manos, yo seguía esquivando su mirada y el simplemente me tomo con caballerosidad por la barbilla penetrándome con sus verdes ojos esmeraldas.

-"Bells… Haría todo por ti… Lo sabes ¿no?... No me molesta tener que irme al otro extremo del mundo con tal de que estés bien… Además volveremos en las festividades y en el verano… No me estas alejando de nada"- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y haciendo un gesto cálido con los ojos mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.-"Cambiemos de tema… ¿Que tal tu día?"-

-"Bueno… Ya todo está empacado… Aunque todavía me pregunto ¿por qué no quieres llevar los muebles?"-Era algo ilógico que se quisiera llevar todo excepto los muebles, las bibliotecas, las mesitas de café y demás mueble de madera incluyendo la cama.

-"¡Ya ha tenido suficiente uso! Además mi madre salió hoy para Londres y se encarga de equipar nuestro apartamento."-

-"¿tu mama? Pero… Pensé que… No estaba de acuerdo"-

-"No lo está… Pero cuando se trata de decorar algo… Para eso nació, como no me convenció de quedarme me decora el apartamento. Ella estará en el aeropuerto para recibirnos y… No, no tiene nada en tu contra"-recalco Edward acentuando la última frase al ver la expresión en mi rostro, sonrió nuevamente y me beso en los labios con cariño. Después de esa conversación continuamos hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras que comíamos la ensalada directamente del bol y sentados en el suelo de la cocina. Estos momentos eran los que más apreciaba… vernos así… Juntos, solos y felices. Donde no nos importaba nada material y ningún problema nos afectaba, Edward con su camisa a medio abrochar y su corbata suelta a mi lado tan relajado y sin restándole importancia a sus pantalones de diseñador que se arruinaban cada vez que se movía para acercarse más a mi… o cuando algún trozo de ensalada le caía en la camisa blanca debido a mi gran torpeza y le estropeaba otra camisa de marca.

Si todos los momentos de mi vida fueran así… No necesitaríamos irnos del país…

…

Nuestro avión salía mañana muy temprano, la mudanza había recogido todo y ya solo quedaban los muebles con bolsas de plástico encima y nuestra ropa ya en maletas. Este apartamento se veía tan grande y desolado que parecía una película de terror… Edward fue a trabajar por última vez en la oficina junto a su padre, le harían un tipo de despedida. No me atrevía a asistir por miedo a enfrentarme a las miradas de Carlisle y Tanya que me comerían viva de ser preciso.

Eran casi las cuatro y veía los cálidos rayos de sol colándose por las ventanas, me sentía tan sola en ese ahora enorme apartamento… Edward llegaría en dos horas o quizás más por la despedida, me fui a la habitación y me recosté en la cama. Alice estaba con Jasper en un tour por Europa, los veríamos en Londres en unos días mientras que Emmet y Rose estaban en su _extensión de luna de miel _por México. Jake… Bueno Jake desde lo ocurrido con James no había sido muy buen amigo, nos alejamos un poco y Nessie… Bueno se sentía muy feliz de ello… Cerré los ojos por unos momentos y aunque no me sentía muy cansada como para dormir, increíblemente comencé a soñar. Cosas sin sentido claro pero por lo menos nada que ver con James.

_Trac_…

Un sonido extraño me hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, vi mi reloj y habían pasado como media hora desde que me acosté en la cama, después de unos segundos recordé el sonido que me había despertado y dando traspiés me pare en camino a la cocina, caminando un poco precavida. Antes de llegar a la cocina observe de reojo a la sala… Dándome cuenta de donde provenía al ruido… La puerta de entrada estaba abierta de par en par dejando ver un pasillo oscuro y solitario… Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina y corrí a cerrar la puerta con cerrojos dándole la espalda a la sala y el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

-"No creo que debas dejar las puertas abiertas mientras duermes…"-Susurro una voz macabra y masculina a mis espaldas, era tan vivida y tan familiar que un estremecimiento me corrió la espina dorsal y se me erizaron los vellos, me quede paralizada en la puerta sin darme vuelta y con la manilla apretada entre mis manos sintiendo que la rompería si la apretaba más fuerte. Esto no podía ser cierto… Seguro seguía soñando… Si, era un sueño… Otra vivida pesadilla… solo eso. ."Vamos Bells… Aléjate de la puerta"- Sentí como sus manos me tomaban por la cintura, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferre a la manilla mientras que sus grandes manos forcejeaban conmigo y la puerta hasta que logro separarme de ella. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro a la vez que el me llevaba casi arrastrando a uno de los sofás más cercanos y me lanzaba contra él haciéndome sentar a la fuerza. Fuertes sollozos y espasmos me dominaban, aun tenía los ojos cerrados.-"Bella… abre los ojos… No me obligues a hacerlo por ti"-Solté unos gemidos por accidente y me deje dominar por mi miedo, pánico y terror. Gran error de mi parte… Su mano impacto en forma de puño contra mi mejilla tirándome de llano en el sofá y llenando mi boca de un fluido salado y tibio.-"Abre los ojos Bells… Y no grites… O te ira peor"- Abrí los ojos apretando con fiereza mis labios y en seguida me encontré con sus ojos claros y su mirada malvada seguido de una sonrisa sádica que cubría sus labios. –"Así me gusta… Te he extrañado tanto Isabella… Pero eso no es lo que me trae ante ti ahora…"-

-"¿Qué… qué quieres?"- Pregunte jadeando y tratando de controlar mi tono de voz mis lagrimas corrían alocadas sobre la mejilla que James me había golpeado causándome ardor con el más mínimo toque, la mitad de mi rostro lo sentía inflamado y palpitante.

-"Bueno… la última vez que nos vimos pues… pensé que estabas muerta cuando te deje en tu casa… Hui como era obvio… Luego me entere que seguías viva y que había… Hay una denuncia con mi nombre, y ¿tú simplemente te piensas ir del país y dejarme viviendo en las penumbras? No puedo vivir así Isabella."-

-"Quitare la denuncia… Solo… No me hagas nada"-Dije en un intento desesperado de ruego mientras que nuevos espasmos y temblores se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a llorar erráticamente.

-"Shhhh…. No te hare daño… ¿Acaso te he lastimado Bells sin motivo? Lo último que te he hecho te lo has ganado…"- Paso su áspera mano por mi mejilla en llamas y adolorida haciéndome apretar mas mis labios hasta casi sacarme sangre.-"Aunque pensándolo mejor…"-Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con fuerza a la vez que me tomaba por los brazos y se posicionaba sobre mí aplastándome contra el mueble, comencé a forcejear contra su enorme cuerpo y a intentar gritar, pero como la ultima vez todo parecía inútil. Tomo mis muñecas con sus manos y se ergio viéndome con esa típica sonrisa que tanto odiaba, yo me retorcía y trataba de soltar de su agarre mientras que el se carcajeaba.-"Debí haber hecho esto hace tanto…"- decía para sí mismo, yo le solté un escupitajo respondiéndole a su comentario. Su rostro se transformo en el de una bestia feroz e iracunda mientras me abofeteaba en la misma mejilla pero con la mano abierta esta vez.-"No te portes mal Isabella… La ultima vez estabas más dócil… de verdad que este tipito de Cullen no sabe como domarte…"- Me seque retorciendo bajo su cuerpo hasta que encontré un punto débil muy conocido en los hombres y le propine un merecido rodillazo en la ingle, haciéndolo jadear y caer al suelo librándome de mi encierro.

Me pare de golpe llena de adrenalina y corrí a la puerta abriendo los cerrojos con la mayor rapidez que podía pero no la suficiente… James me tomo de nuevo y esta vez me lanzo contra el suelo, haciéndome jadear del golpe.-"¿Acaso no entiendes? Isabella si haremos esto necesito que cooperes… Esta vez no puedo dejarte con vida… Ese fue un error…"- Comencé a llorar nuevamente y me empecé a arrastrar por el suelo lo más rápido que podía en camino a la cocina, pero nuevamente James me tomo de una pierna y se monto sobre mi esta vez no dejando espacio para que pudiera ejecutar de nuevo mi último movimiento.-"No sé porque… Pero me obsesionas Isabella… Y como te dije una vez… Lo nuestro se acaba cuando YO lo decida…"- Comenzó a besarme nuevamente mientras que se desabrochaba el pantalón y yo forcejeaba con su cuerpo musculoso y tenso sobre mi.-"Lo que haces solo me excita mas, ¿acaso no lo vez?"- me dijo sonriendo a la vez que comenzaba a manosearme los pechos con fuerza y sin piedad cometiendo el error de dejarme las manos libres, con fuerza y aterrada lo tome por el rostro y metí mis pulgares en sus ojos mientras que todo mi cuerpo luchaba por zafarse del agarre de hierro de james. Este soltó un alarido y cayó a un lado mientras que yo me paraba y corría hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás y sin ánimos de hacerlo, entre a la cocina y busque el teléfono marcando automáticamente el numero de Edward a la vez que buscaba algo con que defenderme, para mi pesar todos los cuchillos y artefactos puntiagudos ya habían sido empacados y llevados por la mudanza.

-"¡Cielo! ¿Todo bien?"- Dijo Edward en tono alegre al otro lado de la bocina.

-"¡James! ¡Esta aquí!"- Grite por inercia mientras me giraba hacia la puerta de la cocina y veía como James se acercaba hacia mí y me arrebataba el teléfono destrozándolo contra la pared.

-"Tendremos que hacer esto más deprisa ¿no? Tonta bella…"-Me tomo por el cabello y me llevo al dormitorio principal tirándome fuertemente contra la pared más cercana.

Existen muchas causas de muerte y muchas formas de morir. Podrías morir asesinado o por causas naturales, se puede morir rápidamente y sin sentir ningún dolor o tal vez podrías morir lenta y dolorosamente. Te podría llegar la hora por accidente o quizás ya estaba escrita en tu camino alguna fatalidad. Quizás mueras viviendo una gran experiencia lo cual no te haga arrepentirte de nada… O simplemente tal vez y solo tal vez puedas morir en tu propia cama mientras duermes, sin saber lo que se te avecina.

_-"Mami… ¿El amor es una causa de muerte?"-_

-"_Jamás… Escúchame bien JAMAS una persona ha muerto o podría morir por amor"-_

Esa conversación nunca la olvidaría y las palabras inmortales de mi madre siempre llegaban a mi cabeza en todo momento, siempre las analice debidamente y trate de buscarles significado… ¿El amor _podría _ser una causa de muerte? Ahora que ya no contaba con cinco años de edad y había vivido grandes experiencias en mi vida estaba segura que la respuesta a eso era _Si_

¿Dónde quedaron Romeo y Julieta? ¿Por qué mi madre en ese momento no pensó en la historia de Desdémona y Otelo? ¿Acaso mi madre no recordó en la historia de Sibyl Vane y Dorian Gray?... No ella no les olvido, ni los omitió. Solo que… Nunca existieron en realidad. Solo son cuentos fantasiosos… El amor parecía estar solo en ellos y en ningún otro lugar.

Y comprender eso me mantuvo con los pies sobre la tierra por algún tiempo. El amor esta donde debe estar. En los cuentos de fantasía. Y solo en ellos tenían un gran impacto. Solo en ellos podrían ser una causa de muerte. Las medias naranjas, las almas gemelas, tu otra mitad… Todo era una farsa para vender películas y libros. Algo creado estratégicamente para hacer soñar a las masas con algo más allá de la realidad, algo que los hiciera soñar con poder obtener algo parecido, algo similar a lo que los libros, películas y revistas nos mostraban diariamente.

Las personas soñaban con tener un amor casto y puro, un ser, un acompañante eterno por el cual sintieran que podrían dar su vida por aquella persona incondicionalmente, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa. Había personas que confundían la realidad con la fantasía… Yo lo hice.

A veces se desea tanto algo que nos cegamos a nosotros mismos volviéndonos incapaces de ver con lo que en realidad nos estamos topando… Pero deseamos tanto, pero tanto ese tipo de amor incondicional que somos capaces de lo que sea por obtenerlo así no sea con la persona adecuada, sin darnos cuenta nuestro inconsciente disfraza a los lobos de conejos inocentes y nos entregamos por completo a esos retratos imaginarios, solo por lograr nuestro objetivo…

Aunque todo vaya mal en una relación, tu mente se enfrasca que es todo lo contrario. Te sientes satisfecha y realizada aunque tu pareja ser un muy mal hombre. Vez que te demuestra amor cuando en realidad no es así. El amor no se expresa por malas acciones… No se expresa por malos tratos y de ningún modo se expresa con brutalidad y agresividad.

Siempre pensé que me amaba… Siempre… Siempre desee ese _amor._ Él era el indicado. ¿En qué momento perdí el camino? ¿En qué momento mi soledad me hizo llegar hasta este punto?... _El amor no es una causa de muerte._ Eso ya no significaba nada en absoluto para mí. Era todo lo contrario.

Por ese irracional amor estaba a punto de morir. Por mi ceguera y terquedad me encontraba en esta posición… Paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de la realidad… ¿Moriría así? ¿Siendo víctima de tan cruel ser? ¿_Ese _era mi destino?

Tanto que le había entregado… Tanto que había sacrificado, él me arrebataba la vida poco a poco y yo lo había estado permitiendo. Era mi culpa y solo mía… ¿Por que tuve que darme cuenta de la cruda verdad cuando ya era muy tarde? ¿Cuándo ya solo un milagro podría salvarme?

Observe a mi enorme adversario a sus ojos furiosos y supe con claridad que este sería el final, acabaría conmigo… Moriría por _amor. _Lo que más me dolía era saber que lo pude haber evitado…

Él se acerco lentamente y desafiante tomándome por los brazos y alzándome en el aire, trate de soltarme me retorcí en sus manos, me esforcé por zafarme como últimamente había hecho. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo, ya eso estaba comprobado. Me arrojo contra otra pared nuevamente pero esta vez con mas fuerza y haciendo que mi cabeza impactara contra esta, sentí un sabor cálido y salado en mi boca, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció este sería mi fin, no logro matarme antes… Un fallo de cálculos supongo… Un simple error… ¿Quién diría que moriría así?

Después de la falsa alarma de la ultima vez… ¿Quién diría que volvería por mi? Y que esta vez seria definitiva… Tomo mi cuello entre sus manos y comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza, mientras que yo sentía que la vida se me iba… El aire me faltaba y la visión se me nublaba.-"No soy muy partidario de la necrofilia… Pero no digo que no la haya ejercido…"- Dijo soltando una carcajada que escuche ya muy lejana… Este era mi fin…

_Bang, bang, bang… _

Sentí mis pies en el suelo y no había nadie que me sostuviera, el agarre de James era inexistente aunque todo para mi estaba nubloso y el aire me pasaba con dificultad.

-"¡¿Bella? ¡Bella mírame! ¿Bells?"- Trate de enfocar la visión y me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo sentada y que a mi lado estaba Edward con rostro preocupado y espantado, mire mas a mi alrededor y vi el cuerpo inmóvil de James justo a unos pasos de mi, solté un jadeo y me arrincone mas al lado de Edward mientras que el me abrazaba con fuerza.-"Shhhh Está bien cielo… todo acabo… Esta muerto… ¿Cariño estas bien? Dime algo por favor…"- Mis lagrimas corrieron frenéticas llenas de gratitud y de miedo.

-"Lo… ¿Lo mataste?"- Pregunte temerosa y con mi voz ronca y adolorida.

-"Fue Carlisle… Es un experto con la escopeta… Llegamos a tiempo gracias al cielo"-Dijo Edward acariciándome la mejilla que no estaba lastimada abrazándome nuevamente.

-"Llamare a emergencias…"-Dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la habitación, reconocí en seguida a Carlisle… No sonaba muy feliz.

-"¿Amor te duele algo? Te llevare yo mismo al hospital si lo pide, una ambulancia tardara mucho…"-

-"Estoy… Estoy bien… Solo fueron… un par de… golpes… estaré bien"- dije tratando de consolarlo y calmarlo.-"Solo… Sácame del cuarto…"-Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo con delicadeza a la sala, mientras que yo me quedaba viendo al vacio y perdida en mis pensamientos… Había acabado… Ya no tenía que temer más… James… Estaba muerto… Edward estaba a mi lado y todo parecía perfecto o iría todo bien a partir de ahora… Edward me comenzó a acariciar el cabello con delicadeza mientras que mis ojos dejaban correr algunas lágrimas… Pero estas no eran de miedo, terror, pánico… Estas eran de felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

Saludos...!

:)


End file.
